


Full Circle

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Conversations, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome m/m/m, communication for once, everybody has issues, everybody's equal, fluffies, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the memory of Yuuri, blushing slightly and constantly glancing to Victor as if to check that this was still ok, explaining that they'd been discussing it for a little while now but that they'd wanted to wait until Yuri was officially legal for the sake of everyone's image and safety.  And Victor cheerfully adding the bit about how they'd rehearsed what to say for, like, an hour the previous night.(Asking them out is just the beginning.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is what happens when you're trying to write stuff for a SebaCiel series you kind of promised but these idiots invade your brain instead. On top of 6 months of killer writer's block. And I have no idea how it got this long.  
> Thanks to [Harlequinade13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13) for the beta and the this-doesn't-suck reassurance. Seriously, I've never been so uncertain about anything I've written in my life. and also for image help because that little bit wouldn't exist otherwise.

Yuuri could stay like this forever: sprawled on his back across their bed, sleepy and sated, watching the moonlight from the window turning the strands of hairs sliding between his fingers to spun silver. Victor sighed contentedly, breath warm against Yuuri's cooling skin. They both knew they should get up and clean themselves before drifting off if they didn't want to wake up sticky and gross. Neither moved for another long while. The only mar on their perfect moment was the palpable absence of the third body who's warmth they both keenly missed.

Finally, Victor stirred, lifting his head slightly to look up at Yuuri through his bangs. "Hey." He reached up to poke his fiance's cheek with a finger. "Don't fall asleep on me yet."

"Meh," Yuuri grumbled, sticking out his tongue. Victor returned the childish face and pushed himself up into a sitting position with a groan. Yuuri whined at the loss of warmth and reached for him with grabby hands. Victor just caught one hand and pulled until Yuuri relented and followed him with a sigh from the bed to the bathroom.

Victor wet a cloth and handed it to Yuuri. As he wet a second one for himself, his eyes fell thoughtfully to the ring on his finger, glinting in the light. Chewing absently on his bottom lip, Victor cleaned himself, wondering if it was the right time to mention his sudden thought to Yuuri. His filter had never been that great but he'd learned to check himself before blurting out everything that occurred to him since that day in the parking garage in China. He would never, never make Yuuri cry again if he could help it. Not that he thought Yuuri would necessarily object to this particular idea, but it was a serious conversation they probably ought to have when they weren't half asleep on their feet.

Yuuri reached passed him to rinse his cloth before tossing it in the hamper behind them. "Vitya? You look like you're thinking really hard about something."

Victor shook his head. "It's nothing. Well, it's not nothing, but I think it'd be better to talk about it in the morning."

Yuuri frowned. "Are you all right? Did I do something?"

Victor had started back into the bedroom but he spun to face Yuuri again with wide eyes. "No. No, _moya zvezda_. Of course not. It's just . . ."

Yuuri's shoulders relaxed but he was still frowning, now more curious than anything. Taking Victor's hand, he lead him back to bed and pulled back the covers. Luckily, they'd managed not to dirty the bedclothes much. Probably because they were both too tired after a long day at the rink for anything too involved. Victor sighed as he slid between the sheets and held out his arms. Yuuri went gladly with a happy hum, curling into Victor's side and tucking his head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Just tell me what's on your mind, Vitenka. We can still talk about it in the morning if you want, but you look so serious. I'm not going to be able to sleep, wondering what's going through that head of yours. Besides, if I know then we can both sleep on it. Whatever it is."

An arm tightened around Yuuri's back as Victor settled more comfortably, eyes closing tiredly. "It's nothing bad; you don't have to worry."

"Who said I was worried?"

"Your face," Victor mumbled into Yuuri's hair and Yuuri snorted softly.

"Yeah, ok. Fair enough."

In the pause that followed, Yuuri listened to the soothing sound of Victor's slow breaths, unconsciously matching his inhales and exhales to his lover's. Makkachin was sleeping in the living room tonight, so the only other sound in the room was the almost inaudible hum of the ac. The silence lasted so long, Yuuri thought Victor might have fallen asleep and he'd have to wait for his answer after all. His own eyelids were drooping, becoming too heavy to keep open, by the time Victor finally spoke up again.

"I miss Yura."

Yuuri let out a barely audible sigh, relieved to hear Victor say that. He knew he wasn't the only one who was more devoted to bringing Yuri into their relationship than Yuri seemed to think, but he was still glad to hear it out loud. That traitorous little voice in the back of his mind had already been whispering about how he was betraying Victor by wishing Yura hadn't chosen to stay at his own apartment tonight instead of coming home with them again.

"I know," Yuuri murmured. "I guess he thinks we don't want him here all the time." Victor might have missed the twinge of sadness in Yuuri's voice if he hadn't learned over the past year to listen to what Yuuri didn't say as much as what he did.

"I'm never really sure what Yurio thinks," he pouted. "But I know you don't want him to feel left out or think we don't want him. Because I don't."

Yuuri nodded slightly. "Is that what you wanted to talk about in the morning? Yura's obliviousness?"

Victor laughed quietly. "Well, kind of? I was just thinking . . . You know his lease is up in a couple of months?" Yuuri shook his head. "Well, it is. Not that he's gotten enough use out of that place to justify the rent," Victor sniffed. "But I was thinking, maybe . . . if you wanted . . . we could ask him if he wants to stay with us? Permanently?"

It was Yuuri's turn to pause, not sure what to say for a long moment. It was, of course, exactly what he wanted but somehow he hadn't expected Victor to be the one to bring it up. He really needed to start giving the man more credit.

"Yuuri?"

Victor sounded a bit nervous now himself, afraid Yuuri was angry with him for assuming. But Yuuri's next words, whispered like a secret into the silence, sent a rush of happiness and relief through Victor's heart.

"I want to buy him a ring." Victor gasped softly because, damn it, Yuuri was a mind reader. Yuuri continued quickly, misinterpreting the sound. "I know it's early and, um, maybe presumptuous? I mean I don't know if you . . . I don't want you to think I'm . . ." He trailed off, not sure how to articulate his fears. Then another thought occurred to him. "What if he doesn't want us? Permanently."

"Oh." Victor sucked in a breath and shifted to pull Yuuri tighter against his chest. "If Yuri didn't want us, he would have said so outright. He probably would have punched us both for asking him out the very first time."

Yuuri huffed a laugh. "A punch would have been getting off easy."

"And please stop worrying that I'm not happy with this. A ring was actually what I really wanted to talk about in the morning," Victor said a little sheepishly.

Warm affection filled Yuuri's chest and he turned his head to press a kiss to the side of Victor's neck. "Oh, well. I guess there isn't much to say if we're already on the same page."

Victor smiled brightly in the darkness. "I guess not."

They fell silent, too tired to keep talking now that there was nothing to talk about. Within moments, Victor's breathing had evened out into the slow respiration of sleep. Yuuri was quick to follow.

The next morning, Yuuri woke to the feeling of a wet tongue licking his cheek and snuffling breaths against his ear. Groaning, he reached up to push Makka's head away before his tongue could find its way into Yuuri's open mouth. He could testify from experience that being unexpectedly french kissed by your dog was a terrible way to wake up. Makkachin whimpered softly and nosed at Yuuri's hand.

"Makkachin," Yuuri whined. "S'too early." He reached out with his other arm across the bed to find the sheets beside him cold. Obviously, Victor had been up for a while already. That meant it probably wasn't that early but whatever. "Go bother Victor."

The poodle chuffed softly as if to say, "He's useless." Yuuri sighed, giving in and finally opening his eyes. A bright stripe of sunshine stretched across the floor from between the curtains and Makka gave him what he swore was a reproachful look. Absently petting the dog's fluffy head, Yuuri reached for his phone on the nightstand and squinted at the time. Ugh. Ok so it wasn't early at all. Although he was sure he could have slept another hour. Oh well.

Following the urging of his growling stomach, Yuuri climbed out of bed, stretching luxuriously. As far as he knew, they had no plans for the day and he was content with the prospect of a whole day of doing nothing. Makkachin hopped down from the bed and looked up at Yuuri with huge, hopeful eyes. Yuuri sighed.

"What, boy? Is Victor ignoring you? Where is he anyway?"

His only answer was a huge doggy grin and a wet nose nudging against his leg. Shrugging, Yuuri crossed the room to the bathroom, noting as he did that the bedroom door was ajar. Victor had apparently left it open when he'd left the room. Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if the man had ulterior motives in giving Makkachin access to go bug Yuuri out of bed.

When he entered the kitchen a short while later, dressed only in a pair of Victor's sleep pants, he found the Russian sitting at the small dining table, an empty coffee cup and a half eaten breakfast before him. But Victor seemed more interested in the phone in his hand than the food getting cold on his plate. Yuuri looked over to see another, already made up, plate of food on the counter. Smiling fondly, he retrieved a clean mug. Victor looked up at him as Yuuri was fishing a tea bag out of the tin.

"Morning, _zolotse_." As he waited for his tea to steep, Yuuri crossed the room to greet Victor with a kiss. Victor lowered his phone. "I made you food," he said, pointing to the plate on the counter. "But, uh, it might be a bit cold now."

Yuuri shrugged. "I'll reheat it. But you should finish. How long have you been glued to the phone?"

Victor hummed noncommittally. "I'll eat."

Yuuri retrieved his plate and cup and took the chair across from Victor. "Makka woke me. I guess he got tired of you ignoring him."

Victor looked down at his dog who was now begging at Yuuri's feet. He grinned. "I suppose. But it was time you got up anyway."

"So you did leave the door open on purpose. Mean. It's not like we have anything to do today."

"Well, actually, Yurio texted that he'd be over before lunch. Something about he couldn't finish packing for tomorrow because his clothes somehow magically all ended up here," Victor smirked.

"Oh," Yuuri brightened. "Is he bringing everything with him? It'd be easier if we all just stay here tonight. We could go pick him up. That's kind of a lot to carry."

Victor pursed his lips. "I don't know, he didn't say. But you're right. I'll tell him we'll come get him." He turned his gaze back to his phone, tapping out a quick text before looking up at Yuuri. "Actually, Yura's the reason I've been glued to the phone."

Yuuri dropped a bite to Makkachin. "Oh?"

Victor nodded. "I, um, ordered this." He held up his phone to show an image of a ring. A simple gold band, identical to the ones they both wore.

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprised delight. "Oh, Vitenka. But how did you know the size?"

"Guessed," Victor shrugged. "We can always have it resized later, but I think I'm a pretty good judge of measurements. I had it shipped express to Hasetsu. It might get there before we do."

Yuuri reached out to grip Victor's hand over the table. "Thank you," he said, putting all the sincerity and meaning he could into those two words. Victor smiled his understanding and squeezed Yuuri's hand. Yuuri sighed. "Now the hard part. Vitya, what if he doesn't . . ." Yuuri trailed off feeling foolish but unable to help it.

Victor offered him a reassuring smile despite the nervous knot in his own stomach. It wasn't as though he'd ever had to ask this type of thing before. Yuuri had kind of beaten him to it last time.

"It'll be fine. I told you, Yura's not one to beat around the bush." Yuuri opened his mouth but Victor cut him off before he'd barely taken a breath. "And don't worry about the cost. You bought these, after all." He leaned forward, lifting Yuuri's hand to kiss his ring.

Yuuri nodded, gracing Victor with the sweetest smile Victor thought he'd ever seen. "Ok. So how are we going to do this then? I mean, when will we ask him?"

"Ah," Victor grinned sheepishly. "I hadn't exactly gotten that far."

"Oh good. Because I might have an idea. There's somewhere I really wanted to take him while we're in Tokyo. Ever heard of cat cafe's?"

* * *

Yuri cursed his height for the fifty millionth time as he jumped down from the stool. Why the hell had he put his suitcase on the very top shelf of his closet anyway? Oh yeah. Because he'd been secretly hoping that stupid growth spurt everyone kept talking about would have fucking shown up by the time he needed it again.

Shaking his hair from his eyes, he sighed and dropped the luggage on his bed and looked around with a frown. It wasn't as though he had much here that he could pack. It had only been a couple of months since his life had been turned upside down by the idiots asking him out to dinner and then, a short time later, back to their bed like it was the most natural thing ever and they'd all known it was coming. And how was he supposed to say no when presented with the one thing he'd been aching for, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the memory of Yuuri, blushing slightly and constantly glancing to Victor as if to check that this was still ok, explaining that they'd been discussing it for a little while now but that they'd wanted to wait until Yuri was officially legal for the sake of everyone's image and safety. And Victor cheerfully adding the bit about how they'd rehearsed what to say for, like, an hour the previous night. Now, as recent as that had been, Yuri had practically already moved into the large, ridiculously grandiose apartment that Victor insisted was definitely not way too expensive. It seemed he spent more nights over there than in his own bed lately and over half of his clothes had magically migrated there without his noticing. In fact, he'd had this apartment for almost a year and he'd barely spent a total of maybe a month and a half here between staying with Yakov and Lilia for the first half of the season and spending what felt like his entire life at Victor and Yuuri's. Not to mention his career. The only things he bothered to regularly carry back and forth were his preferred toiletries and Potya's things. Because unhappy cat equals shitty life and even shittier sleep. And he couldn't just leave her somewhere. He did that much more than he was comfortable with already, having to travel for competitions and whatever.

He'd gotten by with a small duffle for overnighting until now but they were due to fly out for their two-month-long vacation in Hasetsu in a couple of days. Yuuri and Victor had been planning the trip for months and, like the idiot he was, Victor hadn't thought to ask Yuri if he even wanted to go until three seconds before he clicked the button to purchase the third plane ticket. It wasn't that Yuri didn't want to go, because he would have been pissed if they'd left him behind. He was just not looking forward to the prospect of telling Yuuri's family of the development in their relationship. Mari was frankly almost as terrifying as Lilia. Almost. And none of them had talked about what kind of sleeping arrangements they'd set up or how Yuri's presence would be received. Although Yuuri didn't seem the least bit worried and if any of them was going to panic about something like that it would be Yuuri.

Grumbling to himself—he hated packing—Yuri opened the suitcase and started digging through his drawers for some of his lighter shirts that tended to get shoved to the back during the cold Russian winters. It had only just recently warmed up enough to drag out his summer clothes anyway and though he'd have to retrieve his favorites from the apartment, most of it was still here. He examined the empty dresser drawers and barren table tops with a critical eye. The lease on this place would be up in just under two months and in the deepest part of himself that he kept well protected behind his armor of anger and aggression, he hoped he wouldn't have to sign another one. At least, not on his own. He practically lived with Victor and Yuuri already. And he would insist on helping with the rent--if they wanted him to stay--if he didn't know that Victor had already had that argument with Yuuri and beaten him soundly down. _The perks of being born into money as well as being a living legend_ , Yuri thought wryly.

Arms full of clothes, Yuri turned back to the bed only to let out a rare, honest laugh. Apparently Potya had decided his suitcase didn't smell enough like her as she was rolling around inside, batting at the little buckle straps and nuzzling the pair of jeans Yuri had already dropped in. With an affectionate roll of the eyes, Yuri dumped the clothes next to the case and grabbed a bag of treats from his nightstand to bribe his cat to get out of his way.

* * *

The first person to greet them as they piled through the door of Yu-topia was Mari, stationed at the front counter. She took one look at them, their three suitcases, three carry-ons, a large duffle bag of pet things, a cat in her carrier, and a poodle tugging excitedly at his leash as he tried to sniff everything at once, and turned her head to call, "Trouble's arrived."

Victor paused in unclipping Makkachin's leash to glance up at Yuuri, who was just closing the door behind the last suitcase. Yuuri just rolled his eyes and grinned. He took the leash from Victor to hang on a hook so Victor could attack his shoelaces.

Yuri crossed his arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Mari just smirked. "It means whatever you think it means."

"So which one of us is the trouble then?" Victor asked, setting his shoes aside and straightening.

"All of you." Mari rounded the counter to lean against the front, casting an unreadable eye over all of them before turning a shit-eating grin on her brother. "So, one crazy Russian wasn't enough for you, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri blushed hotly while Yuri and Victor laughed at the look on his face. Yuuri shot them each their own private glare, finishing with Mari.

"Like you can talk. How is it I managed to find two people willing to put up with me when you haven't found one yet?"

"For your information, little brother, the problem isn't finding people who like me. It's finding people who I don't want to hit."

Both Yuri and Victor watched with slightly wistful expressions as Yuuri rolled his eyes and met his sister at the edge of the _genkan_ , stepping up in socked feet to embrace her. Their hug was the brief, slightly awkward sibling kind, but no less heartfelt. Then Mari turned her attention to the hyper poodle bouncing around their feet, yipping in greeting.

"Yes, hello to you too." She scritched Makkachin behind the ears and grinned when he licked her hand.

By the door, Yuri had removed his shoes and moved over next to one of the benches. He knelt and carefully lowered the carrier from his shoulder. Potya meowed grumpily as she was woken from her nap, drawing Mari's attention. She looked over and Yuri met her glance, hesitating with his hand on the zipper.

"It's fine. You can let her out. I hope you remembered her things, though. We've had a few guests in the past who brought their cats but we never had one, so we don't have anything around here. She is ok with strangers, right?"

"Yeah," Yuri answered. He unzipped the flap on the carrier and reached in to pet her ears. "She'll probably find somewhere to hide most of the time."

Mari nodded and smiled, watching the cat crawl cautiously out of her carrier, look around, and lick her human's fingers once before wondering off to explore, pausing only to wind around Yuuri's and Victor's feet in turn, brushing against their ankles. Makkachin woofed excitedly when he saw her and scrambled to follow like a fluffy shadow.

Mari turned to the two Russians, bowing slightly. "In all seriousness, welcome back."

"Yes, welcome!" Hiroko hurried in from somewhere, beaming and immediately wrapping Yuuri up in a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you. I know it hasn't been that long but it's so nice to have you home."

Yuuri hugged her just as tightly and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too. It's always good to come back."

Hiroko squeezed him again before pulling away to greet the others. Victor stepped forward, offering her one of his blinding smiles. The genuinely happy one that only those closest to him ever got to see. He opened his mouth to say how wonderful it was to be back here but the words stuck in his throat when Hiroko threw her arms around him too.

"And you. It's been quiet around here since you left us."

She kissed his cheek and released him, leaving Victor looking a little stunned. He touched the spot she'd kissed and blinked. Yuuri met his glance with a smile and Victor's eyes might have been a bit wet.

Yuri stiffened as Hiroko happily embraced him too. He darted slightly frantic looks between Victor and Yuuri who both just grinned. But, to his relief, she stepped back after just a few seconds and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You're not very fond of hugs, are you? But I couldn't help myself. We didn't think we'd see you out here again but we're very glad to have you." Her knowing smile seemed to say more than just her words and Yuri hoped to God he wasn't blushing. At least no one seemed to be giving him annoying looks, so he must be ok. Hiroko continued, stepping back to take them all in, "Toshya wanted to be here to meet you, too, but there were some errands that couldn't be put off. I wish you'd told us when your train was to arrive; he could have met you at the station and helped with all those bags."

Returning to her seat behind the front desk, Mari scoffed. "I'm surprised they didn't show up with a hundred boxes of crap." She sent a pointed look at Victor, who pouted.

Yuri jerked a thumb in the direction of his own suitcase, which was the smallest. "As you can see, most of this crap is his." Victor turned puppy eyes on Yuri. "Don't give me that look. The only reason Katsudon's case is so big is because he's a complete push over and let you fill half of it with whatever you just had to have that wouldn't fit in your bags."

"Yuuuuuuriiii!"

"Well, he's only stating the truth, Vitya," Yuuri smirked.

Hiroko smiled indulgently at them all. "Well, you boys go on and put your things away. I've planned dinner in about two hours. Did you tell them which room we prepared, Yuu-chan?" Yuuri nodded. "Good. Mari-chan, why don't you give them a hand?"

Mari sighed loudly at her mother's back disappearing through the dining room door but started to get up again anyway.

"We're fine," Yuuri interjected quickly. "It's not that much, really." Then, with a shit-eating grin to rival his sister's directed towards Victor, "Vitya will carry my case too, won't you? It is half yours anyway."

Victor threw up his hands, groaning melodramatically at the ceiling. "Why are the people I love always so mean to me?"

Mari laughed. Yuuri elbowed Victor affectionately and swung his carry-on back over his shoulder.

Yuri, tired and grumpy from the long trip, headed wordlessly for the stairs, his suitcase in one hand and the bag—which was way bigger than he thought it needed to be—full of Potya's and Makkachin's things in the other. He didn't bother looking back to see if he was being followed but he heard two sets of footsteps behind him. Then the sound of Mari calling something to her brother in Japanese and one of his shadows paused and retreated a bit. Yuri shrugged and continued up in the direction of the room the Katsukis had set up for them. The banquet room which had become Victor's when he'd shown up out of the blue last year because it was the only one available that they felt was big enough—Yuuri's old room included—and Yuri found no small humor in that. Apparently the others agreed, judging by their amused expressions.

Victor flashed Yuri a grin as he slipped passed him to open the door.

"If she'd wanted us, she would have used English," he said, standing aside to let Yuri enter first.

Yuri didn't look at him as he crossed the room to drop the bag of toys and other totally essential things on the bed. Victor followed him inside, dragging his and Yuuri's cases with him and depositing them beside Yuri's against the wall.

"I didn't exactly expect that reaction," Yuri commented, feeling no need to explain himself further.

The smile was evident in Victor's voice when he answered. "Well, Yuuri _might_ have called ahead to warn them and ask that they find a space big enough for us to share." Victor shrugged as he stepped up beside Yuri and casually tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. "He said he couldn't _not_ tell them about something so important and I didn't argue. I wouldn't know; it's not like I had anyone to tell."

Yuri winced inwardly. It was always kind of awkward to hear Victor speak of his lack of any real family so casually. He didn't bring it up often, but Yuri hated when he did because he never knew what to say. Or if he was supposed to say anything at all. He had actually done almost the same thing: calling up his _dedushka_ almost immediately because he just had to talk to someone and he didn't know anyone else who wasn't a total pain in the ass. He'd been nervous, of course, but they'd already had the I-like-men and I'll-love-you-no-matter-what talk a few years ago so he'd simply blurted it out without giving himself time to dwell on it. And of course, _dedushka_ had just laughed softly and said, "I wondered when you'd do something about all that pining you've been doing." To which Yuri had spluttered indignantly, insisted he never pined in his life, and completely ignored the knowing chuckle he got for his efforts.

Luckily, he was saved from having to find something to say to Victor this time by Yuuri's appearance at the door, weighed down by all three carry-ons. Taking the opportunity to find a few minutes of alone time, Yuri elbowed Victor in the ribs because he could and ducked passed Yuuri, running to the bathroom trailed by an indignant, "Hey! Yuuri, Yurio's being mean to me for no reason again."

Yuuri laughed quietly and reached up to press a gentle kiss to Victor's cheek. "Isn't he always?"

"I heard that!"

"Yes. Yes he is," Victor pouted. "And after I made _piroshki_ for him last night." He faked a hurt sniffle and gave Yuuri his best I-need-a-hug face. Yuuri rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Victor's waist. Victor made a happy squeak and hugged him back. Then he lowered his voice, speaking close to Yuuri's ear. "What did Mari want?"

Yuuri hid a smile against the side of Victor's neck. "She gave me the package. It came in this morning. She said they already checked that it was right."

"Oh, I wanna see!" Victor grinned, pulling back and glancing to the door to make sure Yuri wasn't coming back yet.

Yuuri frowned. "Maybe later. I think we should hide it for now if we want it to stay a surprise. It's just our luck that he'll decide to show back up right when I open the box."

Victor pursed his lips and nodded reluctantly. "Ok, fine. Go hide it then. Um, where will you hide it?"

Yuuri playfully flicked Victor's arm and went back into the hallway to open the door to the room that his parents insisted was still his even though they could have used the extra guest room years ago. "In here," he answered. "If Yuri finds it in here, it's his own fault for snooping."

Victor followed Yuuri, pushing the door closed behind them. "Yuuri?"

"Hmm?" Yuuri glanced curiously at the closed door as he tucked the small velvet box into a drawer.

"You said something about going to a cafe in Tokyo? Did you have one in mind?"

"Not really," Yuuri shrugged. "I know there are a lot of them; they're not hard to find. But I haven't researched where to find a really good one. I was going to look it up later."

"Oh good. Because I did," Victor grinned smugly, perching on the edge of Yuuri's bed and pulling out his phone. "There's actually a highly recommended one not far from the hotel we booked."

Yuuri leaned over to examine the web page Victor was showing him and smiled. "Looks nice. And I like their menu." He put a hand against Victor's cheek to turn his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "We'll go there."

Victor practically glowed with happiness at Yuuri's approval. But he gripped Yuuri's wrist before he could straighten and tugged him down to sit on the bed beside him.

"I actually wanted to show you something else. I just did a search on a whim; I didn't expect to find anything," Victor laughed lightly.

Then, with a few taps, he brought up another page, this one covered with cyrillic letters. Yuuri couldn't read the Russian characters, but the pictures were telling. He recognized the name of the city--St. Petersburg--and the pictures of a room full of cats and smiling people were obvious.

"Really?" he asked. Why hadn't he thought to look for one closer to home? He kind of wanted to kick himself.

Victor nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. I think they opened a couple years ago. I wonder if Yurio knows? I mean, I never heard of it but I don't wear leopard print shirts."

Yuuri snorted. "I didn't even think to look. We should try it out when we get home. If nothing else, now I'm curious."

"Definitely. But we're still going to that other one," Victor proclaimed. "You can't beat Japanese cafes."

Yuuri grinned. He started to answer but was cut off by a yell from the hallway.

"Hey. Where did you idiots disappear to?"

Victor and Yuuri exchanged a slightly panicked look. They should have come up with an excuse for being in here before. Yuuri jumped up and snatched something from his desk just before the door slid open.

Yuri looked in at them with a suspicious frown. "What are you doing in here?"

Of course, Victor opened his mouth before Yuuri could. "Making out."

Victor bounced up, flashing Yuri a brilliant smile. Yuri just stared, not quite sure what to say to that, as Yuuri blushed hotly. He threw a random plushy at Victor and headed for the door, forcing Yuri to step back to let him out.

"I was looking for a spare phone charger," Yuuri said with a pointed glare at Victor. "And Victor was bugging me."

Victor pouted. "What? Why is everyone glaring at me?"

Yuri sighed in halfhearted exasperation. "You're both ridiculous."

Yuuri stuck out his tongue, stuffing the cord he'd grabbed into his pocket. Victor just ignored them and took off in the direction of the stairs.

"Come on. I want to get in the spring. I feel deprived."

Yuuri and Yuri exchanged a fond eye roll and shrug. Then hurried to catch up.

* * *

Victor woke to the feeling of the hair on the back of his neck standing on end; someone was watching him, studying him minutely. But the stare didn't feel hostile so he ordered his body to relax and took in his surroundings without bothering to open his eyes. From what Victor could tell, none of them had moved from the tangle of limbs they'd fallen into the night before. Well, mostly. Yuuri seemed just as tightly curled around Yurio's back as he was when they went to sleep, one hand curled slightly where it rested over Victor's ribs. Victor, himself, was still wrapped around both younger men as much as he could be, draping limbs over them to trap them in a cocoon of warmth. And Yurio was still pressed between Victor and Yuuri, one leg thrown across Victor's bottom leg and an arm curled over Yuuri's to cover his hand with his own on Victor's side. But he seemed to remember having Yuri's cheek pressed against his chest, hair tickling his neck.

Blinking slowly, Victor disentangled his fingers from Yuuri's hair to rub the sleep from his eyes. The tiniest of sleepy whines reached his ears and, with a helpless little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Victor curled his arm back around Yuri's shoulder to run his fingers through Yuuri's hair, soothing him. But the smile faded as his vision finally adjusted to the dim light and focused on the opaque green eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul. The first thing Victor's mostly still asleep brain managed to come up with was, _Oh, his eyes are pretty. Have I ever told him that?_ Then, with another few blinks, he shook off enough of the cobwebs to realize there was a reason Yuri was staring at him like that. He was, of course, accustomed to seeing Yuri's face settled into his habitual scowl, but Victor wasn't sure he'd ever seen his kitten looking so . . . miserable. Well, he still looked pissed off but this time it was probably because he hated not being able to control his emotions.

"Yura," Victor tried. His voice was raspy with sleep and the word didn't quite come out the way he intended. He cleared his throat as Yuri's expression went suddenly blank. "Yurachka?"

The shield of annoyance was nothing new, but Yuri held Victor's gaze and his eyes had always been more honest than the rest of him. "Go back to sleep, Vitya," he finally said, looking away to stare fixedly at his and Yuuri's intertwined hands. "The sun isn't even up yet."

Victor frowned, forcing his brain to get its ass in gear quicker than it wanted to. Something was wrong. Yurio was no more of a morning person than Yuuri. And that stare had been weird.

"Yurio, come on," he whined, half hoping that if he played the annoying drama queen Yuri would stop thinking whatever was making him look so sad. "You can't just stare at me creepily until I wake up and then tell me to go back to sleep."

"Ugh, you're an idiot. And it is way too early for you to be calling me that."

Well, it half worked. "Huh?"

"I'm still too tired to get as pissed at you as you deserve. So just . . . stop being stupid, ok?"

Victor felt Yuri start to move, to turn his back to Victor and bury his face against Yuuri instead, and Victor's heart seized. Maybe the goading wasn't the best idea, after all. Hell, he'd never pretended to be good at people. But Yuri was shutting down again and the whole point of this trip—well kind of—was to get him to start letting down some of those walls of thorns and hopefully learn how to not push his lovers away quite so much. And Victor had fucked up before they'd even started.

Without thinking, Victor tightened his arm around Yuri and brought his hand up to hold his cheek, preventing Yuri from turning away from him. "Yura, don't. I'm sorry."

Yuri blinked. "You're sorry? Did you just say sorry for being annoying? Well shit, hell just froze over."

Victor pouted. "Now who's being annoying?"

Yuri huffed but before he could snark back, Victor fixed him with his most serious stare. Yuri swallowed hard. It was rare for the hyper, stupidly cheerful Victor to get that look and Yuri had never had it directed at him. Victor's mad face was, admittedly, much more terrifying, but this face was unnerving.

"Yura, you know you can talk to us, right?"

Yuri pursed his lips and nodded reluctantly. Shit, he didn't want to have this conversation now. Why couldn't Victor have just stayed asleep and let Yuri's brain torture him in peace?

"Why were you staring at me like that? You looked so . . . sad." Victor's voice dropped to an almost hurt whisper. And that was saying something considering they were both whispering so as not to wake their bedmate. "We came here to have some fun and relaxation. Not to be sad," he continued, now looking more worried than anything. And wasn't that just worse? Yuri tried not to wince at the stab in his chest.

He sighed. He wasn't good at these emotion things. Honestly, if not for Yuuri, he and Victor would probably both self-destruct from the stupid, confusing things. But he wasn't one for avoidance either; he'd always thought ripping a bandage off in one, quick shot was better than slowly agonizing over it. Although, the thought had occurred to him long ago and he was just now getting around to it so maybe he sucked at that too.

"Victor," Yuri hesitated and Victor arched a questioning eyebrow, waiting with an inviting, open expression that Yuri couldn't stand. "If you cared so much about me all along, why did you never say something? Why did you leave me?" The words came out in a rush, like ripping off that bandage, and the relief at finally saying it took Yuri by surprise.

Victor blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Reflexively tightened his arm around Yuri and his hand in Yuuri's hair. "I . . . um, I didn't think I needed too?" Yuri gave him an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look and Victor rushed on before he could turn the look into a tirade. "I mean, I spent most of my time under the impression you wanted to rip my head off."

"Well, I do want to rip your head off," Yuri grumbled. "Most of the time."

"See? I was right! What was I supposed to say that wouldn't get me killed? I bet you wouldn't even have let me have an orgasm first so I could at least die happy."

Yuri choked. "What the fuck. Seriously? This is exactly why I want to rip your damn head off, you idi—mmmf."

Victor slapped a hand over the teen's mouth to quieten him as his voice started to rise. "Shh, Yurio. Do you want to wake Yuuri too? Sorry, I'll be serious. I promise. I . . . I really do want you to talk to me."

"Then stop saying stupid shit," Yuri muttered against Victor's palm and Victor sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'll try not . . . Hey! Did you just lick my hand?" He yanked his hand back and glared at Yurio who was smirking like a smug kitten who just caught its prey. "You hypocrite," Victor accused, trying his best to sound horrified and not giggle maniacally. "I never want to hear you complain about my childishness again. Also, I'm totally going to get you back when you're least expecting it."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Oh like your hand is even remotely the worst place I could lick you." And immediately blushed to the roots of his hair as he registered the words that just spilled from his traitorous mouth. "Shut up! Not a word! I don't wanna hear it!"

It was Victor's turn to smirk. "Ah, so you do want to do more. Not that the sex hasn't been good but we were starting to wonder if you had no imagination."

"What part of 'not a word' do you not get?" Yuri hissed, but he felt a giggle bubble up his throat. How the hell did the conversation get to this?

"Well, the 'not' part, obviously," Victor sniffed, haughty as befitted The Great Victor Nikiforov. Then, with another of those whiplash inducing shifts, he became abruptly serious again. "Yura, I always cared about you, even if I didn't always realize how much or what kind of caring it was."

Yuri had to swallow again, this time to hold back something like a sob. Fuck, it really was too early for this.

"Why did you leave?" he repeated, almost too soft to hear. He half wished Victor wouldn't hear, would say something else asinine so he could forget these stupid insecurities for another day. But, of course, his luck was a bitch.

"Oh, kitten," Victor sighed. "Because I'm a stupid, selfish prick who can't seem to get anything right." Victor gave himself a mental kick in the ass. Because he really needed to bring his own problems into this.

Yuri frowned. Had Victor always been this hard on himself or was Yuri just now paying attention? He pressed his lips together and looked down, staring again at Yuuri's fingers twined through his own, blushing slightly. Yuuri's ring glinted softly in the low light and his stomach twisted. The feeling was very familiar by now and Yuri sighed sadly.

"Well, you do sometimes. When it really counts. I think. You knew Yuuri was worth much more than he gives himself credit for before any of us saw it."

Victor smiled, casting a fond look across Yuri to the sleeping face of their partner. He was glad to see their voices still hadn't woken him. Yuuri was the most tired of all of them, having not rested on the journey here as he was the only one who really knew where they were going in the busy city terminals. Besides, Victor had a feeling this was something he and Yura needed to work out between themselves. Their misunderstandings with each other weren't Yuuri's fault.

"So did you, Yura. You just, uh, suck at motivational speeches. Not everyone reacts to being screamed at by pushing to be better like you do."

Yuri snorted softly. "Tell Yakov that."

"Touche." Then Victor hesitated, biting his lip, unsure how his next words would be received. Yuri hated being reminded of his age and feeling disrespected like a child. "But you know, I basically watched you grow up." Yuri scowled and opened his mouth, thinking he knew where this was going. But Victor silenced him with a finger against his lips. "No, just listen. I've always admired you. You're strong and determined and beautiful and talented and you've handled some things that most people your age can't imagine having to deal with. But, I mean, you can't deny I'm way older than you, that's just a fact. And, uh, when it hit me that you really weren't a kid anymore and you had grown up more than just, um, pretty? It was kind of hard to come to terms with. I mean you'd be perfectly justified in calling me a creep and going to the police if I'd approached you a year ago. And I never wanted to take advantage. Not that I think you'd ever _let_ anyone take advantage of you, but it wouldn't be fair to push my feelings on you without giving you a chance to figure things out on your own. At least, that's what I told myself."

When Victor trailed off and glanced nervously to Yuri's face, he expected to see the scowl still firmly in place, anger that Victor would presume to make so many assumptions on his behalf. It was certainly what got him into so much trouble with Yuuri. And everyone else for that matter. But Yuri just looked slightly stunned by the impromptu speech. Well, maybe he should pour his heart out more often. He couldn't remember the little spitfire ever being this speechless.

Yuri opened his mouth, took a breath, and closed it again. Oh. Well. That made too much sense. But not enough.

"You could have asked me how I felt," he finally grumbled. He stared fixedly at a spot over Victor's shoulder, unwilling to meet his eyes. He couldn't stay angry with that soft, affectionate look turned on him.

Victor sighed. "Why didn't you say something to me? I would never approach you because I never thought you'd want me too. What would I have even said?"

"But you would risk your entire career and betray everyone to run off to another country over a drunk man you met once?" Yuri deadpanned and Victor winced.

"I will never live that down, will I?" Yuri shook his head. "I know it probably wasn't the best way I could have gone about it, ok. But I had too. I couldn't _not_ go after . . . Besides, it worked out. And wasn't it kind of impulsive to just jump on a plane and follow me?"

"Someone had to kick your ass for being stupid. Yakov was too busy and disgusted and Yuuri sure as hell wasn't going to knock you in the head like you deserved."

"You know," Victor grinned in a way Yuri intensely hated. "I had a theory. I wasn't the only one taken with Yuuri from the beginning, was I? Don't think I didn't notice what all that animosity was masking back then. When you were finally done yelling at me, anyway."

Yuri blushed and glanced over his shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not." Victor's infuriating grin grew. "But Yuuri had a theory too." Yuri groaned quietly and braced himself for the worst as Victor continued: "Yuuri told me when we were discussing what to do about you that he found it weird that you didn't just yell at me for forgetting your program over the phone. I mean, was it really necessary to fly all the way out here just for that? Although, to be fair, I can't just hang up and ignore you face to face. Yuuri said he thought there was more to it, though."

"Did he?" Yuri asked warily. He was seriously considering crawling in a hole and never coming out. Was he really that transparent? He had to admit it was kind of funny how Victor and Yuuri were so perceptive about people when it didn't directly involve themselves.

"He thought the whole time you were angry with him for taking me away from you. And he was not talking about skating, Yurachka."

Yuri had to remind himself to breathe. He supposed this would be so much more embarrassing if this had come up before sharing a bed had become a habit for them. He still thought he could have gone forever without learning how obvious he'd apparently been. Yuuri didn't have Victor's years of experience reading his different forms of hostility. But Victor's use of that name--the one he'd only ever heard very occasionally from anyone not his grandfather--shook him the most. And Victor was watching, expecting some sort of answer.

"Kitten?"

"What," Yuri said, voice a little strangled. "What do you want me to say?"

Victor sighed. "Was he right? Because," Victor closed his eyes and swallowed, "I'm sorry I left like I did. But truthfully, I always kinda thought you wanted me gone anyway. I know growing up and training around me can't have been easy."

And suddenly Yuri understood. They were all idiots who were really terrible communicators. Without thinking, he disengaged his hand from Yuuri's to wrap it around the back of Victor's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Victor made a small sound of surprise but went gladly, smiling against Yuri's lips. The kiss was chaste, soft and sweet, an affirmation, almost an apology. When it broke, Victor rested their foreheads together and sighed softly. His smile was so sweet and happy that Yuri couldn't help but offer one in return.

"Yeah, he was right. I never wanted you gone, Vitenka. I just wanted to kick your ass off the podium."

Victor's smile grew impossibly wider, the epithet, especially from Yuri, making his heart flutter in his chest. Brushing the hair back from Yuri's face, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes and shifting his position to rest his cheek against Yuri's shoulder.

"Thank you, kitten. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Yuri scoffed quietly. Someone would have to hold a gun to his head before he would ever admit how hearing Victor and Yuuri call him that made his insides disgustingly warm and fuzzy. But he couldn't deny that all he really wanted was to see Victor smile at him like that for the rest of their lives. Well that and Yuuri's kisses. He blushed slightly as Yuuri stirred behind him, burying his face in Yuri's hair and sighing. Yuri lay his hand back over Yuuri's and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. I've had my fill of feelings talks for about as long as eternity. If you're not going back to sleep, can we talk about how completely terrible Katsudon's choice of music for next season is or something?"

Victor muffled his laugh against Yuri's skin and glanced over his shoulder again to check Yuuri was really still asleep. "Ok, but it's too late to change them anyway. The choreography is halfway done already."

* * *

The soft murmur of voices drew Yuuri slowly up from the depths of sleep. He couldn't understand the words—even after some months living in St. Petersburg, his Russian was still abysmal—but he didn't need to. The harsher tones of the language always sounded so beautiful to him when coming from the lips of either of his lovers. Well, maybe not when Yurio was yelling expletives across the rink. He smiled fondly and pressed his face into the soft hair in front of him, breathing in the scent of Yuri's shampoo. Dimly, he caught a few familiar words and wondered if he should be worried about whatever this conversation was. But that just seemed like too much effort when he was so comfortable and content.

Time passed as Yuuri drifted, simply listening to the cadence of the others' voices and letting it soothe him. It could have been minutes or hours before a new sound made him blink his eyes open. The familiar sound of nails against wood drew all of their gazes to the door behind which Makkachin was whining for someone to get their butt up and take him out.

Yuri muffled a loud groan into a pillow and Yuuri had to admit he would be groaning if Yuri hadn't done it well enough for both of them. Victor's quiet laugh was interrupted by a yawn and then a squeak as Yuri elbowed him off the bed. Another grumbled stream of Russian that Yuuri was sure meant something along the lines of, "It's your dog, go shut him up," and it was Victor's turn to groan, though halfheartedly.

Yuuri sighed, relaxing back into the bed, deciding that if Victor was already awake he could pull pet duty today. He listened to the quiet pad of footsteps and the sound of the door sliding open then closed as softly as possible before he bothered to move again, using the extra space as Yuri moved over to roll onto his back and stretch with a groan. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and blinked a few times against the dim light before glancing to his left.

Yuri was snuggled into the warm spot left by Victor's body and glaring at the clock like it had personally offended him. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh lightly at the look of almost betrayal on his face, earning himself a glare of his own, though a less venomous one at least.

"This is reason number 596 why cats are infinitely better than dogs," Yuri grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure I remember being woken up early more than once by your cat crying for food," Yuuri said through a yawn.

"Shut up. At least I don't have to get dressed and go outside to feed her." Still sleepy and feeling a bit childish, Yuuri stuck out his tongue and poked Yuri in the ribs. "Damn it, katsudon. Why do I put up with any of you?"

"Because you love us," Yuuri yawned again, unfazed by Yuri's bitchy tone. He'd learned months ago that bitchy was basically Yuri's default setting and not to take it personally. Victor had expressed his jealousy that Yuuri had figured out the different forms of Yuri-speak so quickly when mostly the only difference was the degree of grumbling.

"Sometimes that's debatable," Yuri muttered, but a tiny grin had snuck onto his face. "Anyway, it's time you woke your ass up. If we're up, you're not allowed to sleep in."

"Oh?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes again and rolled over to drape an arm over Yura and cuddle close to him. It still sent flutters of happiness through Yuuri's stomach every time Yura didn't push him away. "And how long have you been up, anyway? Come to think of it," he added, looking over at the alarm clock too, "why are you up?"

Yuri shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno. Believe me, I'd rather not be. But apparently my stupid brain had other ideas. And now I'm hungry."

"That doesn't answer my first question. And did you wake up Victor? You could have gotten up and gotten food, you know."

Yuri just growled something incoherent into the pillow and latched onto Yuuri like a limpet. Was extreme clinginess a Russian thing? "Whatever, just don't move. You're warm."

Yuuri smiled and happily let Yuri steal his warmth for another few minutes until the call of nature was too loud to ignore. With a surprisingly minimal amount of grousing, Yuri dragged himself out of bed and followed Yuuri to the bathroom to wait his turn. By the time Victor returned with a dog who was way too hyper for the hour, both Yuris were dressed and in the kitchen searching out breakfast.

* * *

The plan was to spend the weekend in a hotel in Tokyo that Yuuri had declared far too expensive while Victor cheerfully ignored him and made reservations. Yuri had just shrugged and said, "It's his money."

The weekend in the city was their _real_ vacation before they returned to the _onsen_ to pretend they were totally not working way harder than they needed to for it being the off season. But it was in their blood and they were in agreement that none of them were going to waste the extra months of preparation time. Though Yuuri was defiantly using the off-season excuse to completely decimate their diet. Not that Victor or Yuri could bring themselves to blame him when it was Hiroko's cooking on the line. It wasn't as though they weren't also stuffing themselves shamelessly. It was way too easy to do when it clearly made Hiroko so happy to feed them such good food.

Right now though, they had a day to kill before catching an early train the next morning for Tokyo. So after breakfast, needing no discussion, they all gathered their skating gear. Their intention was to at least get in some light training. But as soon as they paused at the door to put their shoes on, Hiroko seemed to appear out of nowhere to block the way out.

"Where do you boys think you're going?"

Yuuri stopped halfway through tying his laces to frown up at his mother. "Um, to the rink?"

Hiroko crossed her arms and fixed them with a stern look. Yuri and Victor exchanged a glance as Yuuri slipped off the one shoe he'd gotten on and straightened.

"Did you need us to stay here? If you need help with something today . . ."

Hiroko shook her head with a sigh. "Oh, Yuu-chan. No, I don't need help today. But you three still aren't going anywhere." She pinned each of them in turn with a don't-argue-with-me stare. "You all still look exhausted from your trip and I know you were all up early. I also know none of you have probably taken a true rest day in far too long. There's no reason you need to be training right now when the rest will do you all better."

"We weren't going to stay long," Yuri protested. Though even his argument skills were weakened against the face of motherly concern. Victor might have been able to ignore her better, having been without any sort of parental guidance for over a decade, but he couldn't possibly disappoint her. Especially when Yuuri was nodding reluctantly.

Hiroko smiled fondly. "I know my son and I know you two aren't much different in this. 'Not long' would turn into all day and 'light training' would turn into perfecting those really hard jumps before you even realized it. Now, shoo." She waved a dismissive hand at them. "Go on, put your things away and relax. Find something on television or something."

Yuuri looked at his lovers, noting that they did look rather tired, dark circles visible under their eyes. He hadn't bothered to look in the mirror this morning but he was sure he didn't look any better. He hoisted his bag from where he'd dropped it to put on his shoes and turned back to the stairs. Victor shrugged and Yuri rolled his eyes with an exasperated huff but both followed suit.

Victor paused at the foot of the steps to offer Yuuri's mother a smile. "Thank you, Hiroko-san," he said a bit shyly. In truth, he couldn't remember anyone ever telling him he wasn't allowed to train because they were genuinely concerned that he hadn't had his rest and wasn't completely sure how to handle the strange bittersweet warmth in his chest.

Hiroko patted his cheek as she passed him, heading deeper into the building. "No need to thank me for telling you what you already know, Vitya-chan. I'm just glad you stubborn boys listened for once."

Victor laughed sheepishly and mounted the stairs, a helpless little smile on his lips.

* * *

 

  


**yuri_plisetsky** I swear to god if Victor makes me walk into one more stupid shop and walk out with another god damn bag, I will castrate him in his sleep.  
#tokyoistoobig #killme

  


**yuri_plisetsky** ok, not everything he buys is pointless  
#forgiveniguess

  


**yuri_plisetsky** Oh thank everything holy! Food!

* * *

Yuuri glanced between Victor, who was digging in one of the fifty bags he'd loaded them down with throughout the day for god knew what, and Yuri, who was scarfing down his food like he hadn't eaten in days and was afraid someone might steal it from him, and rolled his eyes. Surreptitiously, he reached down to pull off one shoe long enough to check that there weren't actually new blisters forming on his heal. When Yuri's eyes flicked over with a questioning look, Yuuri leaned slightly to the left, out of Victor's line of sight, and gave him a tortured face. Yuri quickly stuffed another bite in his mouth to stifle a laugh as Victor made a sound of triumph, coming up with what he'd apparently been looking for: a new case for his phone (like he needed another one). Pulling his phone from a pocket, he began prying off the current case to replace it. Yuuri rolled his eyes again.

"Victor, your food is getting cold. There will be time later to play with your toys."

Victor just shrugged. "You're not eating either. Put your shoe back on, _zvezda_. You're a professional figure skater; I doubt a couple hours of walking could give you blisters."

"Bullshit," Yuri mumbled with his mouth full of noodles. "I'm pretty damn sure I gained a few and his shoes suck more than mine."

Victor scoffed. "You're both being ridiculous. My feet don't hurt at all."

"And if they did, would you admit it?" Yuri demanded, pausing in stuffing his face just long enough to reach for his drink.

"Nope."

Ignoring the Russians' drama, Yuuri slipped his shoe back on with a slight flush and picked up his own fork again. Victor was right, of course. Then again, Yuri was kind of right too. His feet were killing him. Just because they were used to the abuse didn't make it any more pleasant traipsing around an entire city carrying the amazing amount of unnecessary junk Victor managed to accumulate. To be fair, a couple of those bags weren't Victor's, but he was responsible for the majority of the weight so Yuuri felt totally justified in blaming him. Not that he could say he hadn't been expecting this.

"Whatever. There is no way I am walking back to the hotel with all this crap though. Yuuri, please tell me you know a good cab service."

"Hmm?" Yuuri glanced up at the sound of his name, tuning back into the conversation. "Oh, yeah. I think I've still got a number in my contacts."

Yuri sank back in his chair, dropping his fork across his empty plate while Victor gave him his best pout. "Good."

Yuuri nudged Victor's leg with his foot under the table. "Eat your food, Vitya. It is getting kind of late." He glanced out the window then down at the time on his phone. It was nearly 20:00.

Victor sighed dramatically. "You two are no fun."

Yuri exchanged a glance with Yuuri before turning a smirk on Victor. "Really? We'll remember that later tonight."

Yuuri blushed faintly, casting a furtive look around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. But, seeing no scandalized looks turned their way, he backed Yuri up with a rather sadistic grin in Victor's direction. Victor swallowed his bite of meat a bit too quickly and coughed. He stole Yuuri's water and took a gulp before fixing his lovers with a stern look.

"Weren't you ever taught it's rude to gang up on your elders?" Yuri was nearly screaming with laughter before the words had barely left Victor's mouth and Victor went suddenly pale. "No, Yurio! Don't you dare. That's not what I meant."

Yuuri's smile was kinder than Yuri's but he was still holding back laughter. "You did that one all by yourself, _Nikkō-chan_."

Victor glared at them both for a moment before giving up and grinning helplessly. He could never resist their laughter, especially since Yuri's was so rare.

"Fine. But if you don't shut up I'm going to eat as slowly as I possibly can."

"Then we'll leave you," Yuri said immediately. "You're a big boy. You can find your way back by yourself."

Victor turned his eyes up to the ceiling with a long-suffering groan. "They're so mean to me! Somebody better be witnessing this. I need backup."

"I didn't do anything," Yuuri protested and stole a bite from Victor's plate.

"Hey."

"Then eat it."

"Ugh."

Finally, Victor put down the new case and set himself seriously to eating. Yuuri smiled as Yuri reached across the table and grabbed the phone and the case to change it out for Victor. He did it with the most resentful face Yuuri thought he was capable of. It was Yuuri and Victor's turn to exchange a look and a grin.

They were mostly silent for the rest of the meal and the ride back to their hotel, exchanging only occasional remarks. In truth, they were all a little tired after getting up earlier than either Yuri or Yuuri would have preferred to catch the train to the city followed by a day of sight seeing and shopping. Yuuri sat up front in the cab, watching street signs flash by, while Yuri sat beside Victor in the backseat and tried not to fidget. He pretended to be scanning his feed, gripping his phone perhaps a little too tightly.

He knew he needed to have this conversation; the longer he put it off, the further into doubt he would sink. And he knew he had to be the one to bring it up. Knowing Victor and Yuuri, they probably hadn't even thought about it. Yuuri was more likely to remember something as practical as living situations than Victor, but Yuri wasn't sure Yuuri even knew his lease was almost up. Besides, katsudon would be the one who might think of it but completely clam up out of self-doubt and fear of rejection. Which was stupid. Yuri wished his brain would take its own damn advice.

He'd thought about it on the way here: that this weekend would be a good time to bring it up. And he'd almost done it several times, almost blurting the words out as they walked down another street or searched for some shirt in Yuuri's size and then when they were sitting in the restaurant they'd just left, waiting for Victor to stop being a drama queen. But he couldn't. Not in public. He didn't even know how to start. Did you just come out and say something like that? Hey, can I move in with you? Ugh. So maybe it wasn't that weird if they were sleeping together but still, it had only been a couple of months since they'd extended their weird bubble of fluffy domesticity to include him and that little niggling voice in the back of his head insisted that this couldn't last. They would get bored with him or realize they didn't need him or he would do something wrong or they would finally get married and all of this would turn out to have just been a fling for their amusement. That last wasn't fair; Yuri knew neither Victor nor Yuuri were that cruel. But . . .

It was presumptuous to even think they'd want him living with them all the time. Which made no sense because he practically did already. And it wasn't like there were any real arguments against it. But he would have some form of an answer to his fears when they told him he should probably just keep his place, just in case. Or some nicely worded shit like that. And when--if--they said that, Yuri refused to be a baby about it. But he also refused to be anywhere where someone else might witness his humiliation.

The tap on the back of his hand nearly made Yuri jump out of his skin. He looked up to see Victor watching him with a frown, his fingers running lightly over Yuri's tight knuckles.

"Are you all right, Yura?" he murmured in Russian, casting a glance to Yuuri in the front. He didn't want to worry their anxious lover if he didn't have to. And maybe Yura was just being weird over nothing like he always was. "Your going to crush your phone." Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Your knuckles are white?"

Only then did Yuri realize that he was actually holding his phone so tight his fingers ached. He winced and loosened his grip.

"Fine," he insisted.

Victor was still frowning, now looking more upset than concerned. "Are you really mad at me for dragging you all over today? If you'd said something . . . I wasn't really thinking how tired you might be."

It was Yuri's turn to frown confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

He ran back over their conversation of the past hour, trying to remember if he'd said anything particularly angry. He was pretty sure he hadn't acted any differently than the normal crap Victor was used to putting up with from him. And Victor was definitely not sensitive to that after years of knowing him. Victor held up his own phone, displaying one of the instagram posts Yuri had made earlier while waiting for Victor to pay in yet another shop. He winced again. Ok, that one had been a bit more bitchy than usual, he supposed. He sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Vitenka," he said, voice uncharacteristically soft and a bit uncomfortable. "I was just annoyed. And that shop was hot and smelly."

"Smelly?" Victor blinked, puzzled.

"That was the one with all the incense," Yuri grumbled. Then shrugged. "Just ignore it, ok? It's fine. Besides . . ." He reached out and tapped Victor's screen to bring up the next post. "See?" Victor glanced down at his phone and his face immediately lit up. "And don't you dare 'awww' at me," Yuri snapped as Victor opened his mouth.

"What are you talking about back there?"

Both Russians started, looking up with strangely guilty expressions. Then both flushed slightly as they realized they were already at the hotel. Yuuri stood outside Victor's door, watching them with a fondly amused smile.

"I already paid him," Yuuri said as Victor automatically reached for his wallet. "Come on."

Yuri slid out, sending Yuuri a glare because he swore the man was laughing at them. Victor just flashed the cab driver his signature media-ready smile and thanked him in his accented Japanese before closing the door and cheerfully linking arms with Yuuri. He held out his other hand to Yuri, who hesitated, then shrugged. What the hell. If he wanted to be a permanent part of their lives, he had to compromise a bit with Victor on his touchiness. He took Victor's free arm and hoped his face didn't betray the warm fuzzies he got when both of them smiled affectionately at him.

"I call the first shower," Yuri declared as they stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor.

"All right," Yuuri agreed easily.

Victor, the first one to reach their room, shrugged as he keyed open the door. "Fine. We can eat all that candy you bought while you're too busy to stop us."

Yuri made an indignant sound and elbowed Victor in the ribs, brushing passed him. "Go ahead," he smirked. "It's your funeral."

Yuuri dropped his load of shopping bags into a chair, eyes dancing with amusement. Hands finally empty, he threw himself onto the bed, groaning loudly into a pillow. Victor immediately followed, flinging himself down draped over Yuuri's back, face buried in his hair.

Yuuri squirmed, whining. "Victor. You're heavy."

Victor sniffed haughtily. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes!" Yuuri cried. "Stop laying directly on top of me."

Victor laughed as Yuuri finally succeeded in pushing him to the side. Yuri straightened from digging in his bag for clean underwear and sleep pants and rolled his eyes at the two on the bed, now wrestling to see who got to lie on top of whom. Because they weren't looking, he allowed himself one love-struck look before fleeing into the bathroom. He needed to think. And some alone time. Being around other people constantly was exhausting. He supposed he was lucky Yuuri understood, sometimes needing his own solitude to unwind. Victor was happy to stay clinging to one or both of them at all times. Completely hopeless. He wondered if his tolerance for constant contact (with his lovers at least) would strengthen over time. Yuuri certainly seemed better able to deal with it. But he didn't know if that was because Yuuri had gotten used to Victor being in such close quarters over the past year or if he was better at people than Yuri anyway. It was probably the latter. Yuri slipped under the hot water with a sigh. Even if they did say they wanted him to stay with them, could he even deal with that 24/7 without doing something he'd regret? Like snapping and yelling at them for something they surely wouldn't deserve. Ugh, this relationship shit was hard.

He exited the bathroom a while later after a shower that he could admit might have been a little too long. It definitely wasn't because he was stalling. But Victor had apparently been waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the bathroom door with one eye while he idly scrolled through his phone. Yuuri's soft, lilting voice came from across the room from where he lounged in the armchair, phone pressed to his ear. Yuri had no clue what he was saying but the cadence of the foreign words was strangely soothing.

Victor dropped the phone as the bathroom door opened and jumped up with a grin. But Yuri had the uncomfortable impression that smile was hiding some concern.

"Who's he talking to?" Yuri indicated Yuuri with a nod.

"His mother, I think."

Victor paused beside Yuri just outside the bathroom, examining him with an unreadable expression. Yuri frowned at him questioningly, but got only silence for another long moment. Just when Yuri was about to glare and demand 'what the hell his problem was', Victor finally blinked. Then, he leaned down and brushed the gentlest of kisses over Yuri's cheek. And disappeared into the bathroom without a word.

Startled and completely confused, Yuri stood staring at the closed door for an endless minute. Until Yuuri's quiet voice snapped him back to reality.

"Yurio? Is everything all right?"

Yuri bit back his usual retort of, 'don't call me that', and put his energy into flopping on the bed instead. He never intended to admit that he was kind of getting fond of that nickname. At least coming from Yuuri. Maybe Victor. The jury was still out on that one.

He peered through his hair over at the chair where Yuuri still sat. "Yeah, s'fine. What were you on the phone for?"

"I called home to tell them we were doing ok." Yuuri locked his phone and got up to plug it in. "I sent Mari a text when we checked in but I promised I'd call and I didn't have a chance to earlier." Then he flashed Yuri a wry smile. "Your hair is a mess. Can I brush it for you?"

"Um, ok?"

Yuri sat up, watching Yuuri dig out a hair brush and walk around the bed to sit behind him. A gentle hand stroked down the back of his head, gathering a lock of hair, and Yuri tensed slightly. It was such a strange feeling to have someone else teasing the brush through the tangles and knots, starting with the ends and working up. And Yuuri was so gentle, doing his best not to pull or let the brush snag on anything. Yuri couldn't remember ever feeling so calmed and cared for with such a simple thing. Not that he'd let anyone else touch his hair since he'd figured out how to do it himself as a young child. And he usually just yanked the brush through it to get it done as quickly as possible, never mind that hurt some. But Yuuri took his time, carefully smoothing out every tangle. And still continuing to run the brush through Yuri's hair with slow measured strokes after he was sure every strand had been straightened out. Yuri found his eyelids drooping, the repetitive motions and the warmth at his back lulling him into an almost doze. But he still couldn't quite relax, not with the nervous weight of unsaid words in his throat. He hoped Yuuri wouldn't notice, hoped he wouldn't break the comforting silence. It was stupid because Yuuri's free hand rested on his shoulder and his damn muscles betrayed him.

"Are you sure you're ok, Yura? Victor's afraid you're upset about something we did."

Yuri sighed, too tired to be annoyed. "Is that what that weird look was for? I already told the idiot I wasn't mad at him. And you didn't do anything either. Did I say something particularly offensive I don't remember or something?"

Yuuri automatically shook his head. Then gave himself a mental kick because that was stupid.

"No. No you didn't say anything. Uh, maybe that's the problem actually." Yuri twisted to give him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look and Yuuri winced slightly. "You have been a little quiet today. Not obviously so but to someone who knows you well, it's kind of clear something's on your mind. And then you seemed in a hurry to get into the shower. Away from us."

Yuri let out an exasperated huff. "I just needed a minute alone to think," he grumbled. "I'm not exactly the biggest people person, if you hadn't noticed."

"I told him that," Yuuri assured, running a calming hand down Yuri's back. "But you know . . ." He hesitated, reaching forward to cup Yuri's cheek. "You know you can talk to us about anything, right?"

Yuri nodded, throat suddenly too tight to speak. Yuuri sighed, relieved by Yuri's acceptance. Then Yuri turned his face into Yuuri's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm and Yuuri's heart skipped. Dropping the brush beside them, he wrapped his arms around Yuri and rested his chin on his shoulder. Finally letting his eyes fall closed, Yuri leaned back against Yuuri's chest. Maybe he could do this.

The background noise of the shower cut off only a few minutes later. They both looked toward the bathroom door. With a sigh, Yuuri started to get up to take his turn but Yuri's fingers closed lightly over his wrist before he could pull away completely.

"Yuuri. There is something I . . . I'd like to talk about. But I need to ask both of you at once. So don't take too long, ok?"

Yuuri blinked, a little surprised but ridiculously happy. "I won't," he promised.

Yuri nodded and released him to go get his things. Yuuri impulsively kissed Yuri's cheek and picked up the discarded hair brush. He got up as Victor exited the bathroom, apparently more interested in drying his hair than with the robe falling off him because he hadn't tied it for shit.

"All yours," he grinned at Yuuri. Yuuri just rolled his eyes and tugged the robe up over his shoulder.

"Honestly, Vitya. Why did you even bother with a robe? You just look like you can't decide whether you want to be dressed or not dressed."

"Maybe I can't," Victor pouted.

He tossed his towel on the dresser and grabbed the brush Yuuri had just put down. Yuuri exchanged a whatever glance with Yuri and shrugged. The door shut behind him and a second later Victor sank down next to Yuri. Groaning, he lay back, throwing one arm over his eyes.

"Tired, old man?" Really, Victor just made it so easy to tease him.

Victor poked him in the ribs. Then pointed to his phone on the nightstand, which had just dinged. "Stop being a brat and give me that."

Yuri glared at him for a second before leaning over to grab the phone. But when Victor held his hand out, Yuri held it out of his reach.

"Yurio," Victor whined, making grabby hands.

Yuri just laughed as he typed in the pass code and opened the new text from Chris. "God, does Chris ever mind his own damn business?"

"No, not that I-- Wait, what are you doing! How do you even know my pass code?"

"Oh, like it was hard to guess," Yuri scoffed. He smirked at Victor who was now reaching up, trying to steal his phone back. Yuri leaned farther out of his reach and opened his photos. "Hey, does katsudon know you take pictures of him sleeping?"

"What? Damn it, Yuri, stop going through my phone. It's already creepy enough that you know my code. What if there was something on there you're not supposed to see?" _Like, oh I don't know, a browser history about rings that I should have deleted._

To Victor's dismay, Yuri just looked more interested now. Well, shit.

"Oh?"

His fingers tapped the screen again as his smirk grew and Victor said 'screw it' and tackled him to the bed. Yuri yelped in surprised and held the phone over his head while pushing at Victor with the other arm. Victor just grabbed his wrist, pinned it to his side, and snatched his phone before Yuri could squirm free.

"Nice try, kid. But I'm still taller."

This earned Victor a growl of fury and before he could blink, he found himself on his back with Yuri pinning him down and grinning smugly. The robe crumbled rather uncomfortably beneath him, having fallen completely open.

"Kids have more strength than old people."

Eyes widened in outrage, Victor tossed the phone, half hoping it landed in the chair where he intended. Then immediately launched an epic tickle attack on Yuri's ribs, who shrieked and scrambled to get away. Yep, just as ticklish as he'd been at twelve, the last time Victor had used this tactic to win an argument. Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't the only one who remembered the other's most ticklish spots.

Yuuri paused, towel in hand, frowning. The sounds of shrieking laughter and incomprehensible Russian carried through the door from the other room. What were they doing in there? He wasn't sure if he should be amused or terrified. Hurriedly drying off and pulling on a pair of pants, he opened the door to find his lovers literally rolling on the floor, apparently trying to tickle each other to death. Ok, yes. Definitely amused.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?"

Victor and Yuri froze and looked up at Yuuri standing over them with an expression of mock disappointment. They were both flushed and panting for breath between little hiccups of laughter. Hair a mess and lying in a tangle of limbs and the comforter pulled from the bed.

Yuuri put his hands on his hips, trying valiantly to keep a straight face. They were just too adorable! "Nobody told me I was babysitting this weekend."

"He started it," Yuri grumbled and Victor elbowed him.

"You're only proving his point, you know," he stage whispered. Or as well as he could with giggles still bubbling up his throat.

"Do I have to make you two kiss and make up?" Yuuri demanded. He was actually rather proud of himself for not cracking a smile at this point.

Victor leered up at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Yuri groaned loudly, face palming. And Yuuri's serious face finally cracked. He collapsed on the bed, giggling helplessly into his hands.

"You're terrible! How'd you even end up on the floor?"

"I told you, he started it. Just lucky we didn't hit our heads when you pushed me off the bed." Yuri tried to hide his smile by concentrating on extricating himself from the blanket. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

Victor just shrugged, doing nothing to help with the blanket situation. "He wouldn't give me my phone." As if this was a perfectly natural reason for their current position. To victor, Yuuri supposed it was.

"Ha, that reminds me!" Yuri finally managed to get to his feet and started searching the floor for the phone in question while Victor crawled up on the bed next to Yuuri. "What was that about things on your phone I'm not supposed to see?"

Victor's face fell and he glanced frantically to Yuuri for help. "Yuuri. He guessed my pass code. Nothing is sacred." Yuuri raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out why Victor was looking so worried about this. Victor mouthed, "I didn't delete my search history."

Yuuri frowned, not getting it for another second. Then he remembered that the very thing they wanted to surprise Yuri with had been ordered on Victor's phone. Looking up to see Yuri had located the phone on the other side of the bed, he suppressed a groan.

"Yurio? Didn't you want to talk about something?"

Victor looked up curiously as Yuri's face went suddenly blank. He met Yuuri's gaze with something that might have been trepidation and nodded slowly. He was half disappointed that Yuuri had remembered, even knowing that was stupid. He dropped his eyes to the lit screen of Victor's phone. The battery was on 14%. Crossing the room in the uncomfortable, expectant silence that had fallen, he plugged the phone in next to Yuuri's. With his back turned to them, Yuri took a second to steel himself and try to gather his thoughts. But when he turned to see them both watching him, he still had no idea what to say. Fucking emotions.

Victor sat up, sweeping his hair back off his face, and beckoned. "Come sit. If you want to talk, don't stay all the way over there."

Yuri went, sitting cross-legged near the end of the bed, facing the others. Yuuri, sitting closest to him, smiled encouragingly. Victor scooted back to lean against the headboard. He bit his lip. As if he was the one who had anything to be scared of.

"When did you say you wanted to talk, Yura? Did I miss something?"

Yuri shook his head. "I told Yuuri not to take too long because I needed to talk to both of you." He hesitated, staring hard at his hands twisted in his lap to avoid having to see their expressions. One of his nails was chipped. _Fuck it. Band-aid._ "So the lease on my apartment is up in a little over a month."

Oh. Yuuri sucked in a breath and shot a look at Victor, who was watching Yuri intensely. Yuuri resisted the urge to reach for Victor's hand.

"Yes?" Victor said slowly. He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

Yuri took a deep breath and finally looked up, meeting their gazes with an almost challenging stare. "Well, I don't think I want to renew it. I've barely spent enough time there this year to justify the damn rent. I thought, if I practically live with you two already, what's the point paying for a glorified closet." He watched Victor and Yuuri exchange an unreadable look. Yuuri's hand crept across the sheets to twine with Victor's for reassurance. Yuri's walls started to rise again. "Besides, you're always the one whining when I don't stay the night." A pointed scowl in Victor's direction.

The defensiveness creeping back into Yuri's voice was unmistakeable. Yuuri squeezed Victor's hand, meeting his wide eyes. They both understood how small of a window they had to speak up before this went very wrong.

Victor spoke quickly with all the sincerity he'd ever felt. "Of course! If you're sure that's what you want, we want you with us. We miss you when you're not there."

Eyes on their slightly nervous faces and clasped hands, Yuri opened his mouth to make an accusatory retort before what Victor had actually said registered. The angry words--he wasn't even sure what they were--stuck in his throat. He looked again, really looked at them this time, and realized they were watching him hopefully. Their united front wasn't against him.

"You what?" Yuri asked softly. He suddenly felt very vulnerable. The armor he'd been clinging to was useless against things he wanted to hear. But if he'd heard wrong . . .

"We were going to ask you to move in with us permanently," Yuuri said. "We, um, we didn't expect you to beat us to it."

Yuri sat very still, determined not to let on to the tears stinging the backs of his eyes. No matter what logic said, the deepest part of him had never believed this could be real. That he could have everything he wanted. That he had the love and care of these two beautiful men, despite how much he hadn't earned it. That they wanted him as much as he needed them. But this one little thing . . . the first big thing he'd been certain would spell the end of their tolerance for him . . . They gave him this so easily, like it was obvious.

"Yura?"

Victor studied Yuri's face with a concerned frown. His lips were pressed in a tight line, eyes over-bright and blinking more than normal. It had been almost six years since Victor had seen Yuri cry, but he vividly remembered the heart wrenching sight. Even as a child, it took a lot to make Yuri Plisetsky cry. That last time--the only time, actually--Victor had seen it, Yuri had just won his first major competition after hours and hours of working past what a child should have to put himself through. And his mother had not even called to see how it went. Victor had come across Yuri after the next practice, sitting alone in the locker room, staring down at his blistered and bandaged feet and the skates he'd just taken off through a cascade of silent tears. Victor stood, stunned, in the door for maybe fifteen seconds before quickly closing and locking it as quietly as he could. Yuri didn't notice his presence until Victor sat next to him. He was terrible at comforting people, he knew it. But he couldn't just not try. So he tried to put his arms around the tiny, shaking shoulders. Only to receive a hard shove and a furious, "Leave me alone, bastard!" for his efforts. Completely unsurprised, Victor had just sighed and decided he would sit there anyway. At least Yura wouldn't be alone, even if he thought he wanted to be. They sat there in silence for about five minutes before Yuri finally cracked and scooted over to bury his face against Victor's shoulder, this time accepting the arms that closed cautiously around him. They hadn't talked then because Victor understood completely. And they'd never spoken of it afterward. But this time Yuri didn't look heartbroken, but hopeful and fragile.

"Neko-chan?"

Yuuri held out his free hand and both he and Victor relaxed a little when Yuri immediately moved closer to take it. He reached out to Victor as well, needing to touch them both. Victor entwined their fingers, completing their little triangle. The smooth metal of Yuuri's ring dug into Yuri's skin and he bit his lip.

"You thought we would tell you no, didn't you?" Yuuri asked, looking at him with so much understanding and affection it almost hurt.

Yuri hunched his shoulders. He nodded, looking again at Victor and Yuuri's hands, eyes drawn to the gold glinting softly in the light. Yuuri turned his head to follow Yuri's gaze. Then met Victor's eyes, the question on the tip of his tongue. Victor looked at Yuri's expression, felt the near crushing grip of his hand, and nodded.

"Why would you think we wouldn't want you with us?" Victor asked, sounding almost hurt.

Yuri shrugged and looked away uncomfortably. "Well . . . it's not like you need me around to complicate things. You have each other."

A tiny, distressed sound escaped Yuuri's throat. He and Victor exchanged another meaningful look, some unspoken agreement between them, and suddenly Yuuri was clambering off the bed. Yuri blinked down at his abruptly empty hand, then over at Yuuri who was determinately digging through his bag. He raised his eyebrows at Victor, who just smiled and lifted Yuri's hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"We have a surprise for you," he explained as Yuuri finally returned, something hidden in his fist. "We were going to wait until tomorrow, but . . ." Victor trailed off and Yuri frowned.

"What's special about tomorrow?"

"Nothing." Yuuri climbed back onto the bed. "We were just going to take you out somewhere we thought you might like. Or if you wanted to do something else. I mean, we still can go, obviously. If you want to."

"Go where?" Yuri asked suspiciously. By now he was more curious than anything. The other two looked, strangely, even more nervous than before.

Victor rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say it like that. I promise it's not shopping. Unless--"

"No!" Yuri and Yuuri cried in chorus.

Victor pouted. "Come on! It's not like I'm the only one who bought anything today."

"You bought most of it," Yuri grumbled. "And I am not looking forward to having to drag all of it back with us."

Yuuri ignored the wounded face Victor turned on him. "We planned to go to a cat cafe. Have you ever been to one?"

Yuri's eyes lit up and he shook his head. "I've heard of them, but I haven't had a chance to go to one. Aren't there about a million here?"

"Seems like it," Victor muttered. "On google anyway. But I found one nearby that's highly recommended. I'd show you pictures, but you put my phone all the way over there."

"It needed to charge." Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but, for future reference, I found one in St. Petersburg!" Victor added enthusiastically. "Did you know there was one there?"

"No. But now you've mentioned it, you're required to take me there when we get home." Victor snorted. "And, yeah, I definitely want to go out tomorrow," Yuri added, answering the question he could practically see on the tip of Yuuri's tongue. "But that's not what you were waiting till tomorrow to tell me, was it?"

"No," Yuuri admitted.

He tilted his head in question, looking up at Victor from under his lashes. Victor nodded. He took a breath. Bit his lip.

"Yura," Victor started a little hesitantly. He squeezed Yuri's hand. "You know we love you, right? We wouldn't all be sitting here together if we didn't. And," he cast a slightly sheepish glance to Yuuri, "I guess maybe we didn't have to be quite so worried if you're the one asking to move in with us."

Yuri frowned at them. "What do you have to be worried about?"

Yuuri rested his empty hand on Yuri's knee. "We know we're not the easiest people to deal with," he explained. "And, well, nothing about our relationship is exactly . . . traditional? It's just . . . we wouldn't blame you if you decided this isn't what you want. In the long run."

Yuri scowled, but he bit back an angry retort. Contrary to popular belief, he did sometimes know when it was the wrong time to be a jerk.

"That's not gonna happen. I know what I want." He hesitated, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush, but forced the words out because they all needed to hear it. "This isn't some recent experiment thing for me. I always knew."

Victor smiled. "Good. Because we have something for you."

Silently, Yuuri lifted his hand and opened his fingers to reveal the object lying innocently on his palm. And suddenly there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the room. Yuri stared at the small gold band in Yuuri's hand, the match to the rings that neither Victor nor Yuuri had taken off since the day Yuuri bought them. The rings Yuri had been trying to avoid looking at for the past several months.

Were they serious? Yuri lifted wide eyes to their faces to see them both looking back at him with hopeful expressions. He searched for some sign of . . . well, he wasn't sure exactly . . . but could find only absolute certainty and honesty.

"We never want you to doubt us," Victor said softly. He kissed Yuri's fingers again before gently placing his right hand in Yuuri's. "You're ours. And we're keeping you."

Without hesitation, Yuuri slid the ring onto Yuri's third finger. Then, lifting Yuri's hand, he bent his head to press a tender kiss to the gold band. "And we're yours. For as long as you'll have us."

Feeling a little stunned, Yuri stared down at his hand, the unfamiliar sight of gold contrasting against his skin. He flexed his fingers. The band was perhaps a little tighter than he'd like it, but not unbearably so. And there was no chance of it slipping off and getting lost.

"Thank you," Yuri whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Is it too tight?" Yuuri worried. "We can have it resized."

Yuri shook his head. "A little. But it's fine. I'm not taking it off."

"Told you I was good at measurements." Victor poked Yuuri playfully in the ribs. Then, he returned his gaze to Yuri, all levity replaced with earnest concern. "Promise you'll never doubt we want you. Ok, kitten?"

Yuuri let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I think we all need to promise to try harder on that." He glanced between them with a grin. "The first step to better communication is admitting we all suck at it."

Victor pouted. "Hey!"

Yuri leaned forward and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Does that communication have to be verbal?" he deadpanned. Yuuri shook his head, grinning at Victor's offended sniff. "Good."

And Yuri lunged forward, throwing his arms around both of them. Taken by surprise, Victor and Yuuri let out identical yelps as they fell towards each other. Victor was the first to recover, throwing his arm around Yuri and dragging Yuuri closer to himself so they all could reach. It was awkward, a tangle of bodies and none of them quite knowing how to arrange themselves. Still, they stayed there, arms around each other, comfortably quiet as they breathed each other's air, until Yuuri made an exasperated sound.

Both Russians looked at him with questioning expressions that turned to astonishment and laughter when Yuuri fell backward, pulling them both down with him. Victor ended up trapped against Yuuri's side with one arm under his shoulders while Yuri sprawled across them.

Yuri looked at Yuuri, at the headboard which was maybe two cm from Yuuri's head, and snorted. "Idiot. You're lucky you didn't hit your head doing that."

Victor laughed, his own head safely in the crook of Yuuri's shoulder. "Or throw us all on the floor."

"Oh, shut up." Yuuri stuck out his tongue and Victor took the opportunity to catch it with his lips.

Yuuri squeaked and retaliated with a nip to Victor's lip. A quiet gasp and they were kissing in earnest. Yuri watched, cheek against Victor's chest, and, for the first time, felt no twinge of jealousy, however small. The comforting weight of the band around his finger already felt a part of him. Like it had always been there.

Yuri's fingers toyed absently with the waistband of Yuuri's pants, teasing the sensitive skin just beneath, making Yuuri sigh against Victor's mouth. The kiss had quickly turned heated. Yuuri shifted a bit, turning to find a better angle, as somebody's hand found its way into Yuri's hair.

"Yura, that tickles." Yuuri laughed slightly as they broke for air.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Um."

Yuuri blinked. Distracted by the trail of butterfly kisses Victor was leaving across his cheek and jaw, he dropped his hand to cover Yuri's, encouraging his fingers back under the material. Yuri smirked and continued his light exploration while Victor nuzzled Yuuri's jaw to get him to tilt his head back. Yuuri gasped as the kisses turned to little nips and sucks. In response, Yuri tugged the waistband down a bit to reach more skin.

"Hah. I feel like I'm being ganged up on."

"Well," Victor hummed against Yuuri's pulse, "it is rather unfair that I'm the only one naked here." The robe had long since disappeared.

"You're the one who didn't put any clothes on," Yuri sniffed. Even as he rubbed his cheek against soft, bare skin. "And I'm feeling a bit left out here, too." Both older men looked down at him, puzzled and a bit concerned. Yuri just smirked. "What? I don't get any kisses?"

Yuuri laughed and sat up, freeing Victor's arm. "Look. I'll make you both happy."

"Oh thank god!" Victor rubbed his arm. "I love you but my arm was starting to fall asleep."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed. Yuri rolled off to Victor's side. He lifted himself on one elbow and frowned at Yuuri.

"Uh, how is going away making anybody happy?"

Yuuri just made eye contact with Victor and hooked his thumbs in his waistband. Victor giggled and threw an arm over Yuri.

"I don't know about you, but watching Yuuri undress always makes me happy."

"Hmm."

Yuuri looked at Yuri. "You can have kisses when you take those off."

He smirked as he turned away, making a point of slowly folding his sleep pants and placing them on top of his bag. Yuri groaned loudly and turned a long-suffering face to Victor. Who just grinned smugly and snapped the elastic against Yuri's skin.

"Ugh, fine."

Yuri wriggled in Victor's unrelenting embrace, lifting his hips and contorting to pull off the sleep pants and underwear, grumbling something under his breath about pushy old people. He wadded up the clothing, threw it at Yuuri, and sank back against Victor and the pillows. Laughing, Yuuri easily dodged the ineffective missile and sat on the edge of the bed beside Yuri. A hand landed on Yuri's thigh and squeezed.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Mmmmm." Yuri hummed distractedly.

Victor was busy nuzzling the back of Yuri's neck, trailing kisses across his shoulders and up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He shivered, earning a contented hum from Victor. He pressed the full length of his body, and the unmistakable growing hardness, closer against Yuri's back. Yuri tensed slightly as he felt his own blood flowing south at the same time Yuuri's hand traveled teasingly higher. He pushed back into Victor, tilting his head to offer more of his skin, and reached out for Yuuri.

"You owe me a kiss."

Yuuri happily followed the tugging hands and leaned down. Their lips brushed briefly but the angle was awkward and Yuuri pulled back with an exasperated sound. He turned to put one knee on the bed, throwing his other leg over Victor and Yuri's. One hand planted itself beside Yuri's shoulder while the other found its way into Victor's hair.

This time their mouths slid together easily and Yuri immediately parted his lips to trace Yuuri's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Yuuri let him in with a quiet gasp, let the slick muscle determinedly explore every corner of his mouth. Fingers clinched and Victor moaned into Yuri's shoulder, grinding his hips against Yuri's ass. Yuri grunted into the kiss, shifting beneath Yuuri. Yuuri pulled back just enough to let Yuri turn onto his back before diving back in. This time he took control of the kiss, sucking teasingly on Yuri's lower lip before letting his tongue do its own exploring. With Victor curled around one side, hard line of heat pressed into his hip, and the other side caged by Yuuri's limbs, Yuri's skin felt too hot and tight. He squirmed a bit, inadvertently rubbing against Victor who moaned again. An arm thrown over Yuuri's back pulled him down on top of them and both Yuuri and Yuri moaned as their bare skin came into sudden contact. Yuri's arm wrapped automatically around Yuuri too, fingers gripping Victor's forearm, effectively trapping Yuuri, while his other hand reached for any skin he could touch.

Victor pressed another kiss to the side of Yuri's neck, then lifted his head to nip the edge of Yuuri's jaw just to hear the little yelp he made. Yuuri jerked against them, involuntarily grinding against Yuri and when had they gotten so hard? Victor grinned smugly, using months of experimentation to find another one of Yuuri's sweet spots and sucked. Yuuri whimpered and broke the kiss, panting against Yuri's cheek as he helplessly bared more of his neck to Victor's hungry mouth.

Yuri tugged Yuuri's hair, pulling his head up to look at him, dislodging Victor. They both whined, Victor dropping his head back to the pillow, but Yuri ignored them, meeting their questioning eyes with heat.

"You better have brought lube."

Victor and Yuuri exchanged a look before turning surprised faces back to Yuri, who held their gazes determinedly. A mischievous grin curled Victor's lips. Yuuri pulled free of their arms to sit up on his knees, looking thoughtful.

"And what would we specifically need lube for, kitten?" Victor asked, a seductive lilt to his voice that Yuri was just now accepting was for him.

A shiver of arousal slid down Yuri's spine and he blushed, suddenly very self-conscious. "Did you bring any or not?"

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. "Well, for your information, Victor always carries lube because he lives in the gutter."

"Mean! I don't hear you complaining when we need it and it's there."

Yuuri ignored him. He reached out, caressing the side of Yuri's face, brushing back his hair.

"So will you tell us what you want, Yura? We can't give it to you if you don't tell us."

Yuri opened his mouth to answer and realized he had no idea what to say. He wanted everything, whatever they would give him and more. Of course, he had fantasized. He wanted to be inside them, to be wrapped in heat and strength, although it was impossible to say who he wanted more. It would be unfair to try. But somehow it seemed wrong to ask for that. It seemed like something that should be offered, not requested, as invasive as it was. If either of them had asked him for the same before now, he probably would have turned them down. Not that he hadn't fantasized about that too, but actually doing it was terrifying. It was that one little part of himself he'd kept separate from this whole thing, locked away where it couldn't be damaged like the rest of his heart if everything did fall apart. That part behind the walls which had crumbled as soon as the ring was slipped onto his finger. It was a band of reassurance, warming against his skin as he made his decision.

Yuri turned his head, nuzzling into Yuuri's palm, at the same time reaching out to rest a hand on Victor's waist. "I want someone inside me. You two can figure the rest out." 

Victor sucked in a breath as Yuuri's eyes widened slightly. They both looked a little surprised at Yuri's bold statement, but far from opposed to the suggestion.

"Are you certain?" Victor asked. He curled his arm over Yuri again to pull him even tighter against his chest, lips brushing the cheek Yuuri wasn't stroking. "I don't know what you've been doing in your free time, but we will stop the second you say. You know that, right?"

Yuri's only answer was a fondly exasperated huff before he turned to capture Victor's mouth. Yuuri chuckled softly and nodded. He clambered off the bed for the second time and watched them over his shoulder as he crossed the room again towards their bags.

"I think that's a 'duh'."

Victor made an indignant sound in his throat and nipped Yuri's lip playfully. Yuri growled and rolled on top of Victor, forcing him down on his back. Hands suddenly in Victor's hair, holding him in place, he thrust his tongue forward, deepening the kiss. The helpless little moan muffled against Yuri's lips sent a thrill of triumph through Yuri and a shudder through Yuuri. He fumbled with the zipper of the outside pocket on Victor's bag, much more interested in watching his lovers than what his hands were doing. After at least fifteen seconds of trying to catch the right tab, Victor looked over, speaking breathlessly against Yuri's lips.

"You'll never get it at that rate, _zolotse_. I promise we won't start anything without you."

Yuuri glared half-heartedly at them and turned his attention fully to the bag with a huff. Yuri's laugh was cut off by a surprised squeak as Victor abruptly pushed him off with enough force to throw him onto his back.

"Damn it, old man. Don't do that."

Victor just laughed as Yuri flailed, trying to right himself. Yuuri's eyes were drawn to them again and he grinned at Victor who was climbing up to sit near the headboard. Victor waited until Yuri looked up before giving Yuuri a thumbs up. Yuuri returned it with a smirk.

"I hate you both," Yuri grumbled, finally managing to sit up.

"No you don't.

Yuuri held up the bottle of lube, finally rescued from the depths of the bag. Then he hesitated.

" _Neko-chan_?" Yuri looked up to see Yuuri holding up a strip of foil packets. "Um, do you want these?"

"No," Yuri blurted. Then blushed hotly at how quickly that had popped out. "I . . . I mean, we don't need them do we? Like we don't all get tested whether we want to or not. I'm clean if you were worried."

Victor poked him in the ribs. "I didn't bring them for our sakes. I thought, well, um, you might be more comfortable using them. If anything actually happened." It was his turn to blush as Yuri fixed him with a hard look. "I like to be prepared! Shut up. Just be glad I remembered just in case. Yuuri and I quit bothering a while ago."

Yuuri snorted, coming over to perch on the bed next to them, bringing only the lube. "I told you: he always carries stuff. Just in case."

"Why is everyone so mean to me! I'm only trying to make life easier."

Yuuri laughed and stroked Victor's hair back off his pouting face. Yuri just rolled his eyes and returned the poke to the ribs. "No one's buying it, Vitya." Victor widened his eyes and pouted harder. Yuri stayed stony-faced. "Nope."

"Yuuri!" Victor whined, turning the puppy eyes on their lover.

Yuuri also rolled his eyes but leaned over and kissed Victor, smoothing out the pout. He reached for Yuri's hand, needing to keep contact between them all. Yuri's facade finally cracked into a smile and he met Victor's glance with a warm look. Trailing his lips along Yuuri's cheek to his ear, Victor whispered something too low for Yuri to hear. Yuuri shivered and glanced towards Yuri, who watched them suspiciously.

Victor grinned hopefully. " _Da_?" Yuuri licked his lips and nodded. "Good," he chirped happily and reached for Yuri. "If you want this, come, let Yuuri open you up."

Oh. Yuri's cock twitched at the low rasp of Victor's voice, reminding him just how hard he was. Gripping Victor's steadying hand, he scrambled to his knees, anticipation shortening his breaths. Yuuri gave him a smile before moving around behind him. Yuri watched Victor's face as the mattress shifted, not missing the grin he shot over Yuri's shoulder. A quiet hum and a hand ran gently down Yuri's back.

"All right, kitten? You're tense. If it's uncomfortable at all, just tell me and I'll stop."

Yuri blew out a long breath and forced himself to relax. He hadn't realized how tight his muscles were until Yuuri pointed it out, but this certainly wouldn't go the way he wanted if he let his nerves control him. It wasn't either of the others' faults, though he was sure they'd read it that way if they knew. But really, it was his first time doing this with anyone and no matter how much he wanted it, it was still new. Victor squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine," Yuri assured them, making his voice calm and pushing down his reflexive sarcasm. Honestly, he knew they both just wanted him to be happy and he didn't like to hurt them. Not really. "I know what I can take."

A quiet inhale and the brush of slightly chapped lips against his shoulder. Then the touch of Yuuri's hand again, rubbing circles across his back as it traveled gradually lower. Yuri tried to concentrate on the soothing touches to calm his racing heart, but Victor's eyes sparkled distractingly.

"So, Yura. Done this a lot, have you? You seem very confident in your limits."

Yuri tried to cover his blush with a glare but failed miserably. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Victor leaned forward as Yuuri's hand left his back. The snick of a bottle being opened and Victor's breath hot against his ear.

"Yes, I would. Should I be concerned about those nights you didn't want to stay with us?"

Yuri licked his lips, giving up completely on trying not to blush as warm, slick fingers touched the sensitive spot at the very base of his spine. His words came out more breathy than he intended as they traveled teasingly slow down his crease. "I . . . I might have bought a couple of things. Out of . . . curiosity."

"Oh." Victor gasped softly, eyes darkening at the mental image of their Yura spread out across his bed, fucking himself on his own fingers to prepare for some unseen toy. "I am sorry we missed that."

"You will show us?" Yuuri whispered into his other ear. "I want to see what you've been practicing with. It's such a pretty image: you cumming on your own fingers, needing something bigger."

Yuri shivered, such words coming from that sweet mouth never failing to heat his blood. God, no wonder Victor had wanted Yuuri to skate eros. Victor hummed in agreement and slid a hand behind Yuri's head, pulling him into a kiss. Yuri opened easily, letting Victor's hot tongue passed his lips as Yuuri's finger stroked maddeningly light over his twitching entrance.

"Damn it, Yuuri," he broke the kiss to gasp. "Stop teasing."

Yuuri chuckled. "Oh, kitten. If I want to tease you, you'll know it. Ask Victor."

Victor met Yuuri's eyes over Yuri's shoulder and groaned quietly. "Don't let him full you. He's pure evil."

Yuuri laughed aloud, reaching around to swat Victor's arm. "I'll remember that, _nikkō-chan_."

Yuri grinned as Victor pouted. But that single finger did finally stop it's endless stroking to press insistently against his rim. A sharp gasp escaped Yuri as the tip entered him. It withdrew a second later, only to return, pushing a little harder now. Yuuri coaxed him open little by little, his finger slipping deeper with each forward push. Yuri panted, unable to stop himself from pushing back, trying to get more, faster.

Then Victor was moving in front of him, pushing himself up onto his knees and pulling Yuri forward to lean against his chest. Yuri buried his face against his neck as Yuuri finally pressed in up to the second knuckle, twisting his finger to stretch the muscles enough to add another. A hand stroked through his hair, Yuri far too distracted to pay attention to what Victor was doing with his other hand as he reached out to Yuuri, wiggling his fingers expectantly. Yuri whined as the finger inside disappeared. Yuuri shushed him and a second later he was back with two fingers, slicked with fresh lube to ease the way. Victor panted against Yuri's hair, his hips jerking forward as he copied Yuuri's movements on himself, unintentionally brushing against Yuri's erection with his own. Both of them were leaking already and the slick slide made them both moan aloud. Yuuri made a soft sound and gently pushed Yuri forward a bit with a hand to his lower back until he and Victor pressed fully against each other, cocks slotting together.

"Oh," Yuri gasped into Victor's neck, unconsciously latching his mouth there. He trailed kisses along the soft skin until he found the sensitive spot he'd been searching for and sucked hard. Victor keened, hips jerking. At the same time, Yuri cried out, shuddering against Victor, gripping his waist for support as Yuuri's fingers finally found his prostate, hitting it repeatedly with every inward thrust.

"Beautiful," Yuuri whispered reverently. A hand slipped around Yuri's hip, between him and Victor, and strong fingers wrapped around them, holding them together with a firm grip. "Let me see you move for me."

Victor gasped, pushing a third finger into himself, feeling the beginnings of release already coiling in his stomach. Yuri was obeying Yuuri without thought, thrusting against Victor, spreading more slick fluid across their skin from both of them. Victor met Yuuri's heated gaze over their younger lover's shoulder and whined in the back of his throat. He matched Yuri's movements, hand braced against his shoulder as Yuri's fingers dug into his waist. They were both panting now, moving with increasing desperation and Yuuri held them, letting them stroke themselves against his fingers as trickles of precum dripped down his knuckles. A third finger entered Yuri, drawing a low cry from his throat. Both Russians were shaking, their movements becoming jerky and Yuri dimly wondered how they'd gone from teasing to on the edge of orgasm so quickly.

Yuuri's breath was hot on the back of Yuri's neck as he watched them, thrusting his fingers faster, knowing Victor was doing the same to himself, too close to stop. He wanted them to fall over that edge, tightening his hand around them to hear them moan in unison. He wanted to see them cum against each other, sympathetic pleasure sparking along his nerves as Yuri's muscles clinched around his fingers, trying to keep them inside.

" _Zvezda_ , please," Victor panted as Yuri gasped, "Fuck, Yuuri. I can't."

"You're both so gorgeous. It's ok. Cum for me. Let me see."

With one more quick thrust of fingers against his prostate, Yuri was cumming, helplessly clinging to Victor as he groaned into his shoulder. The feeling of Yuri shuddering against him as hot fluid spilled over their skin, the sight of Yuuri's hungry eyes on them, a twist of his own fingers, and Victor was lost too. His breath caught on a low cry and Yuri groaned again at the heat of Victor's release mixing with his own. They were both still trembling, jerking against each other as they rode out their climaxes. Yuuri released them, ignoring the mess covering his hand, and wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist to support his weight before he could sink bonelessly against Victor, who was having enough trouble keeping himself upright. Victor pulled his fingers out of himself, whining slightly at the loss, and slammed a hand down on the mattress to keep from swaying dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Yuuri smiled, gently withdrawing from Yuri.

"Beautiful," he murmured, voice deep with satisfaction and arousal.

Yuri shook his head. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, you know," he grumbled, trying and failing to muster a glare over his shoulder. Pleasure still sang along his nerves and it was just too much work to be really annoyed.

Victor chuckled breathlessly. "Who said we're done?"

"Ugh," Yuri groaned, leaning back into Yuuri's strong arms, head dropping limply back onto his shoulder. "I can't move now."

Both of them laughed this time and Yuri stuck his tongue out at the ceiling. Yuuri tightened his arm around him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"You don't have to move just yet, kitten."

"But you," Yuri mumbled. He pushed his hips back to feel the hard line of Yuuri's arousal pressing insistently against him.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and ground into him just once before pulling away. "Don't worry about me. Not done, remember?"

"Hmm."

Victor sighed, finally letting himself sink back against the pillows at the head of the bed. Lazily, he reached for the tissues on the nightstand to clean the worst of the mess from his stomach. He never took his heavy-lidded eyes off his lovers as Yuri turned his head, seeking Yuuri's lips. Yuuri gladly granted Yuri his kiss, long and sweet and still with an edge of hunger that stirred Yuri's cock sooner than he'd thought possible. Then, with a teasing nip to Yuri's bottom lip, Yuuri pulled back and grabbed a bunch of tissues from the box Victor was holding out.

"Thank you, Vitya."

Victor hummed and shifted over to the middle of the bed while Yuuri did a cursory clean up and tossed the used tissues in the nearby trash can. Yuri nuzzled into the side of Yuuri's neck, humming contentedly as his stomach was wiped, and casting a curious look to Victor, who offered him a mischievous grin. He had settled on his back, legs spread wide to reveal his slick entrance, clinching involuntarily on empty air. Yuri licked his lips subconsciously, glancing to Yuuri a bit uncertainly. What exactly was it that Victor had whispered to him earlier anyway? Yuuri just smiled and captured Yuri's mouth in another kiss, this one more heated and deep. Wet and hot and thrilling. A tongue thrust between Yuri's lips to explore his mouth and Yuri groaned and sucked. He wanted to hear Yuuri, who had been way too silent so far in his opinion.

Yuuri obediently moaned in return, rubbing against him again. He'd been so hard this entire time and it was becoming difficult to focus on what they'd planned to do rather than just thrust forward into the wet opening he knew was stretched enough. And he thought Yuri would let him. It was what he'd asked for. But no. He could wait for his lovers to recover and he wanted what Victor had suggested very much. Wanted the complete connection between all of them. He'd wanted them to cum so soon because he knew it would relax them both and they'd last longer, especially since this was Yuri's first time really. So he forced himself to be still and break the kiss with a gasp.

Victor was watching them with affection when Yuuri looked over and he shivered when Victor slowly wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, shifting restlessly on the bed. Yuri turned too, glancing between them questioningly. Victor held out his arms.

"Come here, Yurachka."

Yuri blinked in slight surprise but Yuuri pushed him forward and he went. Strong arms caught him as he crawled up the bed and pulled him down onto a warm chest. Yuri found himself laying flush on top of Victor, settled between spread legs with Victor's already half hard cock pressing against his stomach. Yuri leaned on his elbows, braced on either side of Victor's shoulders, to keep his full weight from crushing the breath out of the other man. Wide green eyes met sparkling blue.

"What are we doing, Vitya?" Yuri asked softly, thinking he already knew what his lovers had planned.

The mattress dipped beside them and Yuuri's hand settled on Yuri's back again, fingers still a bit slippery with lube. Victor smiled playfully at Yuri before turning his head to meet Yuuri's kiss as he leaned down over Yuri's shoulder. Then Yuuri turned his head to find Yuri's lips.

"We're compromising," Yuuri murmured into the kiss.

Yuri withdrew a few inches, glancing between them with raised eyebrows. Victor nuzzled his jaw, hiding a smile against Yuri's skin. Yuuri stroked a hand down the side of Victor's face and smoothed the frown lines between Yuri's brows with his lips.

"I want you inside me," Victor whispered.

Yuri's heart skipped. Yuuri's breath was warm on the side of his face.

"So Victor suggested I fuck you both."

"Oh."

This time, Yuri's heart stopped. Yuri Plisetsky wasn't often speechless, but he had no breath to speak, even if he had any words to force out of his suddenly too-tight throat. He swore he'd never gotten so hard so fast in his life.

"Is that ok, _kotenok_?" Victor murmured.

Yuri nodded, swallowing hard. The epithet spoken in his mother tongue grounded him somehow.

"Yes, please. I need you. Both of you."

A tiny sound of pure happiness and Victor was devouring Yuri's mouth again. Yuri kissed him back hungrily, reaching out to touch any part of Yuuri he could find. His hand skated up Yuuri's ribs, fingertips finding a nipple and tweaking, and Yuuri's low moan made both his lovers shiver. Breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, Yuri pushed himself up on his hands, looking down into Victor's flushed face.

"Do you need . . ." He hesitated. Licked his lips.

Victor smirked. "Already did it. While Yuuri was busy being as distracting as possible."

Yuuri snickered and playfully tugged a lock of silver hair. Yuri's eyes widened.

"Damn. I would have liked to watch."

Victor ran his hands down Yuri's sides, gasping breathlessly against Yuuri's lips, "I'll remember that. For next time."

"Making plans for next time when we've barely started this one?"

Yuuri caught Victor's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging teasingly before letting go, and Victor whimpered. Yuri grinned into the eager kiss Yuuri granted him. His nails danced along Yuuri's skin, lingering wherever he found a spot that made Yuuri shiver or gasp.

Finally, Yuuri pushed himself back, stretching his back from the awkward angle he'd been maintaining. Victor took the opportunity to latch onto Yuri and pull him back down on his chest. Yuri grunted in surprise and wrapped his mouth around a nipple, nipping in retaliation.

"I was cold. Oh, do that again."

Yuuri's laugh was low and tantalizing in Yuri's ear as he knelt behind him. "If you're cold, Vitya, we've clearly been stalling too long." Lips tickled behind Yuri's ear and he shivered, obligingly attacking the other nipple. Victor moaned, hips flexing, seeking friction. "We're following your lead, Yura," Yuuri murmured, gentle hands settling on Yuri's hips.

Yuri's cock twitched hard and he sucked in a breath, making Victor shiver at the sudden rush of cool air over damp skin. It was a heady rush, the knowledge that, for this moment, they were handing all control over to him. And if he allowed himself to think about the position they were in, what they were giving him, he couldn't be certain he wouldn't cry. Traitorous eyes.

Yuri nodded his understanding. Forcibly shutting his brain off, he reached down to grab one of Yuuri's hands, bringing it up to brush a kiss against the inside of his wrist. Victor's hand stroked down Yuri's back.

With a last glance over his shoulder, Yuri released Yuuri's hand to reach down between himself and Victor. He shifted a bit to a better position and gripped his cock, hissing at the touch. He was still extra sensitive from the earlier orgasm. The heat of Victor's body pressed against him made him bite his tongue. He refused to cum too quickly and embarrass himself. And end this.

Victor moaned and pushed back as Yuri's tip rubbed against his entrance. A low whine escaped his throat.

"Yura, stop teasing."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Yuri deadpanned as well as he could through his own anticipation. If Victor was going to bring up teasing . . . But Yuri had no patience for that right now. "Yes?"

"Please, Yurachka."

With Yuuri's hands steadying him, Yuri finally, finally pushed forward. Carefully because, despite the 'ok', a little part of him was still uncertain. There was resistance for just a second and then he was surrounded by incredible heat and tightness, so slick from the amount of lube Victor had used and the fluid already leaking from Yuri's tip. And he bit back a moan because, god, the sound Victor made was so sweet. Somewhere between a moan and a shocked gasp.

Yuri forced himself to pause with just his head inside to look up to check Victor's expression. Really, he needed the moment to try to pull his shit together. Victor smiled dazzlingly and cupped Yuri's jaw.

"Keep going."

He tilted Yuri's head back to capture his lips, moaning again into the kiss. Behind him, Yuri could hear Yuuri's heavy breathing, the small sound of sympathetic arousal. He obeyed Victor's plea, very aware of the fingers tightening on his hips while barely managing to keep up with the kiss as Victor swallowed the helpless whimper he couldn't suppress. Fuck! It was so hot! He tried to move slowly, but his body was having none of it and his hips jerked, bottoming out in one quick thrust. A low cry was punched out of Victor, fingers clenching in Yuri's hair as Yuri broke the kiss to bury his face against Victor's neck, panting, trembling with the effort of keeping still.

"All right?" Yuuri asked.

"Very all right," Victor sighed. "Oh, Yuuri, he feels so good."

Another tiny whimper and Yuri's cock twitched hard. Victor hummed knowingly, maybe a bit smug, and deliberately clenched his muscles, making Yuri groan aloud this time. Yuri nipped the underside of his jaw.

"Now who's teasing?" he grumbled in response to Victor's knowing laugh.

Yuuri leaned down, peppering kisses across Yuri's shoulders, stroking his sides, trying to calm him a bit. Then he leaned further over Yuri's shoulder, chest pressed to his back, to steal a kiss from Victor. Yuri thought he'd be perfectly happy to stay just like this, crushed between these idiots who were too sexy for their own good.

"Yuuri," Victor whined softly, nibbling on Yuuri's lip before he could pull away. "I don't think we can be still for much longer."

Yuuri huffed out an affectionate laugh, straightening. "Yura?"

Yuri lifted his head to look over his shoulder to see Yuuri watching him with surprising hunger. "Do it," he said, breathless but decisive.

Yuuri's sigh was tinged with relief; at this point he was aching, every sight and sound his lovers winding the coil of arousal tighter. One hand landed again on Yuri's hip, steadying, and he carefully began entering him. He was hyper-aware of Yuri's every reaction, watching for any sign of discomfort. Victor ran his fingers soothingly through fine blonde strands, drinking in one of his favorite Yuuri-faces, scrunched adorably with pleasure and concentration. Yuuri's free hand rubbed unconscious little circles against Yuri's lower back as they both panted. Yuri gasped out little moans with each exhale, muffled against Victor's shoulder. Concentrating on the gentle touches to block out the slight burning and discomfort because, damn, Yuuri was definitely bigger than his fingers. But it wasn't a completely unfamiliar feeling. Then Yuuri moaned in his ear as Victor's fingertips skated over any skin he could reach and the tight sheath of muscle squeezed around him and Yuri shuddered, overwhelmed with sensation. His brain couldn't decide which nerves to focus on and Yuuri stopped moving before Yuri registered that he was fully seated inside of him.

"Yuuri." Yuri barely heard his own moan, blood rushing in his ears.

Yuuri leaned forward to catch Yuri's earlobe between his teeth, sucking gently. The little broken cry made both Yuuri and Victor groan.

"Can I move, kitten?"

" _Pozhaluysta_ ," Victor whispered.

They were going to be the death of him.

"Move," Yuri gasped. His mouth found Victor's throat, desperately sucking red marks into the pale skin.

Victor and Yuuri's free hands intertwined, anchoring each other against Yuri's waist, and Yuuri began to withdraw. He pulled almost all the way out, gasping as Yuri's muscles clenched, trying to hold on, before pressing back in. He tried to start off slowly, tried to give Yuri a chance to adjust to the feeling, but Yuri groaned impatiently and pushed back, needing Yuuri deeper. Now. Victor whimpered at the sudden movement, jerking beneath Yuri, and Yuuri's control cracked.

Leaning down over Yuri's back, Yuuri snapped his hips forward, sliding perfectly against Yuri's prostate, pushing him deeper into Victor. Twin cries of pleasure sent chills down Yuuri's spine. He moaned low in Yuri's ear, squeezing Victor's hand, as he found a rhythm.

Panting hot against Victor's neck, Yuri moved on instinct, pushing back to meet Yuuri's thrusts then forward into slippery heat. Small, helpless sounds escaped Yuri's throat with every movement: the weight of Yuuri inside him, throbbing and hot and easily reaching all his most sensitive places, the feeling of tight muscles rippling around his cock, skin sliding against skin and the touch of lips and fingers.

Victor whimpered, writhing, pinned by his lovers and drinking in every sensation. Yuri felt so good inside--different from Yuuri's familiarity but thrilling--and his erection was teased where it was trapped between their stomachs. Yuri mouthed at his throat and Victor tilted his head back with another loud moan. Through his lashes, he caught Yuuri's ravenous eyes devouring Victor's expression, the graceful curve of Yuri's spine and the pretty flush of his pale skin.

They moved in perfect sync, filling the room with a chorus of panting breath, cries and moans and the wet sounds of flesh against flesh.

Yuri, drowning in pleasure from all sides, felt his climax building much too soon. He wanted it, wanted the release of the tight coil in his core, but he never wanted this closeness, this exhilaration, to end. And he refused to cum first. So he bent his head to find Victor's nipple again, nipping then easing the sting with his tongue. Victor made a sound between a moan and yelp, muscles tightening around the length inside him. Yuri whined low in his throat and sucked in a desperate attempt to distract himself. He deliberately clenched around Yuuri, then again involuntarily when both Yuuri and Victor moaned in his ears.

Victor ground up against Yuri, needing the friction. Yuuri's fingers dug bruises into his hip. Another direct hit to his prostate and Yuri abandoned Victor's nipple to muffle a cry against his shoulder. He was clinging to the edge of control by his fingernails and quickly losing the ability to care about trivial things like his male pride. Yuuri's rhythm was faltering, thrusts becoming sharper and uncontrolled. Beneath him, Victor was tense and trembling on the edge, clutching Yuuri's hand and the pillow for dear life. He turned his face into Yuri's hair, whimpering. A hard thrust inside, slick walls squeezed his cock as he was pushed deeper, and Yuri's teeth dug into the meat of Victor's shoulder as he cried out with the first wave of orgasm crashed through him.

Victor felt Yuri tense against him, pressing close, and the gush of warmth inside him. The sting of the bite sent him over the edge. Fingers curled suddenly in Yuri's hair, they clung to each other as they shook.

Yuuri gasped, a low cry torn from him. He forced himself to be still, holding onto his lovers, watching them writhe beneath him with lust glazed eyes. Yuri's muscles fluttered around him. It took everything he had not to just take his own pleasure; he was so close. But they would be sensitive. And Yuri might not want him to . . .

Yuri forced words out between gasps. "Don't stop."

His head dropped limply against Victor's chest, turned to look at Yuuri out the corner of his eye. He was still shivering with the aftershocks but he was boneless on top of Victor. Who didn't seem to mind one bit as he sank against the mattress, just as breathless. He slowly freed his hand from Yuri's hair to reach out and stroke Yuuri's side.

"It's all right, _zolotse_. I know you're close."

A look of uncertainty crossed Yuuri's face and Yuri huffed. He clenched his muscles again, a little tiredly, coaxing. Yuuri sighed and obeyed. Leaning further down over Yuri's back, he let himself move, breath hot against Yuri's neck. Yuri whimpered with sensitivity but pushed back in invitation. He couldn't relax until they all were satisfied; it didn't feel right. Victor continued gently stroking Yuuri's skin as best as he could from his position.

It only took a few more thrusts for Yuuri to break, releasing deep into Yuri with a long moan. Both Russians forced their eyes open to admire the beautiful sight of his face twisted in ecstasy. Yuri shuddered at the feeling with a contented sigh, letting Yuuri ride out his orgasm.

Lips brushed the back of Yuri's shoulder and Yuuri finally relaxed. He pulled his hands away from his lovers to support some of his weight as he pressed his forehead to the nape of Yuri's neck, panting. Yuri thought that, at the moment, he wouldn't mind feeling Yuuri's weight. The warmth of the body pressed along his back was nice. Honestly, he could fall asleep like this, sandwiched securely between them.

"All right?" Yuuri asked after a short while. He lifted his head. He didn't quite have the energy yet to move anything else.

Victor hummed, languid and sated. He tilted back his head, smiling affectionately at Yuuri before letting his eyes slip closed. Gentle fingers absently stroked Yuri's hair back from his forehead.

"Yura?"

"Sleepy," Yuri mumbled.

Yuuri smiled down at their kitten, looking deceptively sweet, tamed. "Can you stay awake for me just a little longer? You don't want to fall asleep without cleaning a bit."

Yuri grumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Victor's chest. "Don't wanna move."

Victor chuckled softly. "Sorry, kitten, but I don't think I or Yuuri can sleep like this. You're going to have to work with us here."

Yuri just grumbled louder. Yuuri sighed and pushed himself up, carefully withdrawing from Yuri, who whined at the loss.

"Stay there," Yuuri said. "I'll be right back." He bent down to exchange a sleepy kiss with Victor before climbing slowly off the bed.

"Now 'm cold," Yuri groaned.

"Well, you're just impossible to please," Victor grinned.

Rolling carefully to his side, Victor lowered Yuri onto the bed, still holding him close. They both hissed slightly as the movement dislodged Yuri's softened cock. But the bed was blissfully soft and Yuri snuggled into the pillow and Victor with a yawn. Smiling softly, Victor lifted Yuri's hand to press a gentle kiss to his brand new ring. Yuri didn't even try to hide the joy as he tilted his face up for a proper kiss.

Yuuri soon returned, cloths in hand. He handed one to Victor who began gently cleaning the sleepy bundle of clinginess who was definitely not going to move to do it himself. Yuuri huffed a light laugh and touched Victor's hip to coax him a bit closer.

"Thank you, _zvezda_ ," he murmured. Sleep was pulling at him now too with the worst of the mess taken care of. It had been a long day.

Yuuri tossed the cloths into the small laundry hamper and crossed the room to switch off the light. Blinking sleepily, he retrieved the comforter from the floor and spread it out over his lovers as well as he could with his own limbs heavy with exhaustion. Victor tugged the blanket a bit higher over their shoulders with a contented sigh. Yuuri leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Yuri's temple. Then he rounded the bed to crawl into the free space behind Victor, cuddling against his back, throwing an arm and a leg over them. Victor's hand found Yuuri's, their fingers twining. He mumbled something that might have been a goodnight, but Yuuri could only summon the energy to lightly squeeze his hand before drifting off.

Yuri thought he might have made some acknowledging sound. At least, he meant too. Sleep weighed him down, warmth and comfort and overwhelming contentment. The pad of his thumb traced unconsciously over the band on his finger and for the first time, he fully accepted that he belonged right where he was. Yuri slipped into sleep with a helplessly sweet smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere apologies for any language/culture misrepresentations; I tried to do things right. And please let me know if you see anything wrong (typos or whatever); I didn't do a final read before posting as I usually do.  
> fun fact:  
> This is the initial seed that popped in my head which made me think 'hey, I should write something'. And it turned out to have nothing to do with this. lol  
> Victor: Hey, Yurio! Wanna have sex with us?  
> Yuri: ... What the fuck?  
> Yuuri (face palms): Oh god, Victor. Have you ever even heard the word subtlety?  
> Victor: Nope.  
> Yuri: I'll fuck you if you promise to never call me Yurio again.  
> Victor (whining): But Yura!  
> Yuuri: Why am I even here? You are both terible.
> 
> Also, I did do a search on a whim for cafes [and came across this.](http://www.mircorp.com/russias-first-cat-cafe-cats-republic-st-petersburg/) The site Victor shows to Yuuri I pulled out of my ass because idk but I think it's a fair assumption.


End file.
